Beware the Frozen Heart
by Chasyn
Summary: Zach and Gray's parents died when they were younger. Their aunt took over as Queen until the Zach was old enough to take over. And when that day finally came, everything went wrong! And suddenly, Zach's chasing after his aunt and trying to save their family and their Kingdom. Or the Jurassic World/Frozen Crossover NO ONE WANTED! Eventual/hinted at Zach/Owen. 8D
1. Accident

**Disclaimer** : I really don't own anything. 8D And Books helped me plot this a few months back. XD I've since then lost all those notes because I wrote them on post-it notes instead of in my notebook. But whatever. 8D I totally can't believe I'm doing this.

 **Warnings** : Gay characters, language, character death, probably a little cracky. I mean... it's the Frozen Jurassic World crossover NO ONE WANTED. 8D Seriously. No one would EVER do this. Except me and Books. Because we're both equally crazy. Chapter will be short. And will be slow to update.

 **Pairings** : Owen/Zach, some Claire/Zara at the end maybe. Don't ask how yet. 8D

 **Summary** : Zach and Gray's parents died when they were younger. Their aunt took over as Queen until the Zach was old enough to take over. And when that day finally came, everything went wrong! And suddenly, Zach's chasing after his aunt and trying to save their family and their Kingdom.

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
** **Chapter 1: Accident**

Claire's parents had died when she was younger. She hardly remembered them at all. She knew what they looked like, of course. From the large portrait that hung in the hall outside her bedroom. But mostly, she had no attachment to them. Her older sister, Karen, had practically raised her. All she ever knew was her sister. Claire loved her big sister, more than anything. And she was enough family for the young princess.

When Claire was 10, her sister Karen married. And Scott was nice. He took care of her like she imagined a father would. He taught her to dance and took her horseback riding up in the mountains. He hugged her and told her stories at night. And that was enough.

Shortly after their marriage, Karen gave birth to a son. A little boy they named Zach. Claire was fascinated. She took to her little nephew quickly. She helped take care of him as much as possible. She watched after her nephew like he was her little brother. And they grew up together just like that, brother and sister and the best of friends.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

There was a knock on her door. Claire opened her eyes for a moment. Her room was still mostly dark. She thought she could still see the moon through her open window. Claire rolled over and pulled the blankets higher over her head.

Across the room, the door eased open slowly and quietly. A small, dark haired boy poked his head in. "Aunt Claire?"

"Zach, go back to sleep."

"I can't!" The kid wailed. "The sun is up! So I am up!"

Claire pulled the covers down and sat up. She looked over to the window. "Zach, it's not morning yet."

Zach ran across the room. He jumped up on her bed and bounced. "No! It's time to get up!"

Claire smiled and reached out to ruffle the 5 year old's hair. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The young boy's eyes lit up. He nodded his head excitedly. "Yes!"

Claire giggled as she jumped off the bed. She turned back and held out her hand. Zach took it and Claire touched her fingers to her lips. "Shhhh!" They tiptoed out of the room and down the hall, past her sister's room and her parent's portrait. They turned the corner and snuck into the ballroom. She closed the door as quietly as possible.

Once inside, Zach squealed and bounced around, waving his arms. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Claire smiled wide. She'd been born with it. Her sister told her stories that their mother told her. About a great-great-great grandmother who had the magic. And it had been passed down in the generations and didn't surface until Claire. She touched her foot to the floor and a sheet of ice started spreading across the floor.

Zach giggled loudly as he started sliding.

Claire waved her hands in the air and snow burst forth and started falling around them.

"This is awesome!" Zach shouted. He lifted his arms and spun around in circles.

Claire laughed and spun around with him. She twirled her hands and a life sized snowman formed. Claire ducked down behind it. She grabbed the arms and held them out. "Hello." She said in a high pitched voice. "My name is Zara. I like warm hugs and paperwork."

Zach laughed and wrinkled his nose. "Paperwork?"

Claire nodded, peeking out from behind it. "She's my assistant."

"A girl snowman!" Zach giggled and threw his arms around the cold snow. "I love you, Zara!"

They spun around and twirled and danced in the snow until the sun started coming up for real. Claire stopped and glanced out the window. She could see it getting brighter outside. "Zach." She said softly, turned back to look at the kid on the ground, rolling snowballs. "Your parents will be up soon. We should clean up and go back to sleep before we get caught again."

"No!" Zach jumped up and shook his head. "10 more minutes! Please!"

Claire smiled as she looked down at that face. She couldn't say not to him. She never could. Zach always got what he wanted where she was concerned. She nodded her head. "Fine. 10 more minutes!" She said, lifting her finger.

Zach nodded his head.

Claire smiled again and waved her hand. The snowballs stacked on the floor lifted. She swirled them above Zach's head and the kid jumped up, trying to catch them.

"No fair! I can't reach them!"

Claire laughed and more snow spread out across the floor.

A small hill formed and Zach jumped up it. He laughed and jumped as a second hill formed a foot away. "Catch me!" He jumped and jumped and each time, the snow rose up to meet him. He laughed and giggled and was suddenly really high up in the air.

"Wait a minute Zach..." Claire took a step forward and slipping, falling backwards. But Zach had jumped again. Claire's eyes widened as she lifted her hand. But she could never control her magic well when she panicked. A shot of ice flew from her hand and hit Zach in the head. The kid fell to the ground, landing with a thud in the soft snow. "Zach!" Claire scrambled up and raced over to her fallen nephew, slipping and sliding as she went.

He didn't move as she bent over him. She pulled him into her lap and cradled him. "Zach!" She said his name again and held him close. She rocked back and forth and the snow around them started hardening to ice and cracking. She flinched as it shattered and fell around them. She touched her hand to his forehead and a lock of his short hair turned white.

The door behind them burst open loudly. "Claire!" Karen gasped. "What happened?" They ran into the room and slowed when they saw Zach. "What have you done?"

Claire shook her head, tears in her eyes. "It was an accident! I'm sorry, Zach."

Scott knelt down beside them. "This is getting out of hand."

Karen scooped Zach up into her arms and held him against her chest. "He's ice cold!" Her voice shook as she said it.

Scott held out his hand to Claire. She took it timidly and he pulled her back up to her feet. "I know where we have to go." They followed him to the library and he pulled an old, odd book off the shelf. He opened it up and out fell an old map.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I have no excuse for this. Really I don't. Other than I think it'll be funny. 8D


	2. Concealing Her Power

I don't know where the beginning of this came from. Other than it made me laugh. So... there you go! 8D Guest-Chan and Mikey_LiS over at AO3 made me post this early. 8D I was gonna wait a few days.

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
** **Chapter 2: Concealing Her Powers**

"Echo! Get off!"

A squeaky giggle rang out, followed by a thud that shook the leaves and startled the birds from the trees. An adolescent, blond haired boy poked his head out from the top of the tree. He was called Owen by those who knew him. Though many didn't. He looked down at the ground, concern on his face. "You okay?"

The small, spindly legged reindeer lifted her head from the ground. She let out a whine and nodded.

The boy slipped from the tree and knelt down beside her. He touched her nose gently and ran his hand up to her antlers. He shook his head. "I told you not to climb the tree. Reindeers can't climb trees."

She let out a snort and jumped up. Then pranced off a few paces.

"Well... you can't." Owen said, crossing his arms. "You just proved it." She looked back at him and snorted and shook her head again. Then she rushed towards him, her antlers pointing towards him. He laughed and dodged her and they practically danced around the clearing. After a bit, he pulled up and looked around. "Hey... where'd they go?"

Echo's ears flicked back as she turned her head, looking around. She let out a snort and stamped a hoof.

He turned back to her. "They were here when I climbed in the tree, right?"

She nodded her head.

Owen narrowed his eyes as he turned and looked around. They had to be somewhere! He opened his mouth to call when the sound of hoof beats stopped him. But it was coming from the wrong way. The Jurendale Kingdom was to the south. Their home was in the North Mountains. He waved towards Echo and touched his finger to his lip. "Shhhh."

Together, reindeer and boy pressed themselves to the ground as the hoof beats grew louder. Both held their breath as two horses races by, carrying riders. A road of ice followed one of the horses. Owen jumped up, and darted closer to the frozen ground. He reached down and touched one of the frozen blades of grass. "Ice."

Echo walked up behind him and let out a grunt. Owen turned towards her and smiled. "They're headed up the mountain. Come on!" Owen hopped on the small reindeer's back and she raced off, following behind the mysterious riders. "Hurry, Echo!" Owen called out. He was pretty sure where they were headed. Owen had lived on the mountain since he could remember.

Echo slowed as three other reindeer burst from the trees to join them. They moved in beside Echo and matched her pace. Owen glared at them all in turn. But he could chastise them later for disappearing. He could hear voices ahead. He slipped from Echo's back and beckoned the four reindeer to follow him.

The riders had stopped in a grove of rocks. They slid from their horses. A man, a woman, and a girl who looked a few years older than Owen. The woman was holding something. Owen pressed closer to listen.

"Owen, my boy!" A voice behind them popped up.

"Shhhh, dad." Owen whispered. "I'm trying to listen!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Help! Please!" Scott called out, looking around at the seemingly empty grove. "It's my son." Karen stepped up behind him, holding Zach to her chest. Claire stood close and looked around nervously.

All of a sudden, the rocks around them started rolling forward. The turned and spun and a few even bounced! And then suddenly, the rocks unfolded themselves and they were surrounded by trolls! Tiny, pudgy little gray skinned trolls! "It's the Royal Family!" One of them said and a collective gasp went through the crowd of them.

The crowd parted as an elderly troll walked up. He leaned heavily on the amber capped end of his walking stick. "Your majesties." He said as he stepped closer. Then he held is hand out to Claire.

Claire looked up at Scott and he nodded at her. She turned back to the troll and took his hand.

"Born or cursed with the powers?" The troll asked.

"Born with them." Karen answered, kneeling down. "They're getting stronger." She said, adjusting Zach against her.

"Here, here." The troll reached out and touched Zach's forehead. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Head we can fix. You're lucky it wasn't his heart."

Scott nodded his head. "Do whatever you must! Please!"

The old troll nodded. "I recommend we remove all magic." He said in a grave voice. He lifted his walking stick and the amber orb glowed as he swirled it. An image or Claire and Zach hung in the air above them. "All the memories, to be safe. We'll keep the fun but remove the magic." He swirled his staff again in the air and then brought it down and touched it to the child's forehead. "He will be okay." He breathed out.

Tears collected in Claire's eyes as she watched the old troll change scene after scene. She looked at Zach and then down at her hands. "But... he won't remember I have powers?"

Scott put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her against him. "It's for the best." He said softly.

The troll nodded. And then he reached out to take Claire's hand again. He pulled her a step forward and then lifted his staff again. "Claire, listen to me. Your powers will only grow." He said softly. "There's beauty in it. But there is also great danger if you don't learn to control it." He showed her a vision of herself being consumed by her own magic.

Claire let out a gasp and Scott reached for her. He pulled her against his side and shook his head. "No!" He said strongly. "We will protect her. We will help her learn to control it."

Karen nodded her head as he stood up. She blinked back tears as she shifted her gaze from her son to her little sister. "We'll keep her safe."

"Lock the gates." Scott said. "Reduce the staff... limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone."

Karen nodded again as she looked down at Zach. "Including Zach."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach recovered quickly. He was back to himself the next day. He laughed as he pushed on the door to his aunt's room, fully intent on running to jump into bed with her. But the door was locked. Zach frowned and knocked on the door. "Claire?" He called out but didn't get a response. "Aunt Claire!" He called louder. "Hey!"

After a few more knocks and calls, he heard her voice. "Go away, Zach."

Zach frowned again at the door. "But I'm not sick anymore!" He whined. "Mommy and daddy said I can play!"

"No." Claire said. "Go away."

Zach pouted as he stepped away from the door, dragging his feet as he went. For weeks after that, he tried to get Claire to play with him. But he was always met with the same response; a no through a locked door. He just didn't understand it. He didn't know what he'd done to make her so upset with him.

Years passed much the same. Zach was given a new brother to play with and the loss of his aunt lessened. He played with his new brother Gray all the time. He told his little brother stories of the times he built Zara the snow-assistant with their aunt and when he saw the reindeer and that time he got kissed by a troll, even though his parents said that was just a dream.

Zach still missed his aunt's laughter on occasion. But he had his parents and he had his brother. And he was happy.

But that happiness was short lived. When Zach was 11 and Gray 4, their parents set off on a voyage. Just a routine trip like they'd done so many times before. The brothers were left in the care of their aunt, who was 22 then. But their parents never returned. The ship was sunk in a mighty storm.

Zach held his brother in his lap as they cried that night.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Okay. I followed the movie in this a bit more than I had intended. XD But oh well. It'll change in bits from here on out.


	3. Coronation Day

What IS that weird ball thing Elsa has to hold anyways? The stick thing I get. It's a scepter. But the ball thing? Pfffft. I am too lazy to look it up. 8D SO IT'S CALLED THE ROYAL SPHERE! SO THERE!

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
** **Chapter 3: Coronation Day**

6 Years Later

The docks were filling up with ships. The streets where covered in carriages. People ran around, dressed in their finest. They were laughing and joyful. It was the day! Finally!

"Why do I have to wear this!" A kid whined to his mother and she answered, "It's Coronation Day!"

"The gates haven't been opened in years!" A man said.

"I can't wait to see the Queen and Princes." Another said.

The King of the neighboring Kingdom stepped down off his ship, accompanied by his bodyguards. He was a tall, pudgy man with a sinister face. "Ah, Jurendelle! Our most mysterious trading partner!" The man clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he gazed at the castle. "Open your gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches!" He paused and his eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?" He glanced around quickly.

But no one was paying any attention to him. They were all too excited by the castle ahead. Any moment and the gates would be opened! And the celebration would begin!

All seemed entranced with the castle. All except one man. He stood in the center of the square behind his ice sled. He'd just made his delivery and turned towards the reindeers who pulled his sled. One of the reindeers had squirmed out of her harness and pranced forward to nudge him. The other reindeers all let out snorts and stamped their hooves.

Owen turned and smiled at the fattest of his reindeer. "What do you want Echo? Huh? 'Give me a snack!'" He added in a fake falsetto. He laughed and pulled out a bag of carrots. He passed them out to all of them and took a bit himself.

A kid ran by waving and Echo turned. She let out a squeal and tried to follow. Owen's eyes widened. "Wait! Echo! Get back here!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He paced the room, back and forth. Again and again. He reached one end, spun on his heels, and repeated. Until he had no idea how many times he'd done it or how far he'd walked. Probably all the way up North Mountain and back. But none of it helped calm his nerves. He still wanted to pull out all of his hair. Zach stopped and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment and willed his nerves to quiet.

There was a knock on the door. Zach sighed and glanced over at it. Yes, he was up! 3 times already staff members had been by to knock on his door and ask if he were up. One man even threw open his door and barged right in when Zach hadn't answered right away!

"Zach?"

He smiled. "Morning Gray."

"Are you awake?"

"Yes, Gray. I'm awake." He said as he stepped towards the door. He pulled it open and smiled down at his little brother.

"It's Coronation Day!" The kid squealed loudly, bouncing on his feet. "Are you excited?"

Zach's smile fell and he let out a sigh. He turned away from the door and took a step away. He was the heir and rightful king of Jurendelle. But he was only 12 when their parents died. Their aunt Claire was crowned Queen until Zach's 18th birthday. And that was today.

Gray darted across the room and scrambled up into the sills of one of the large windows. He pressed his face to the glass. "They are opening the gates!"

Zach shrugged. "Yeah, so what?"

"For a whole day, Zach! There'll be people! It'll be totally strange!"

Zach breathed out and turned to look at him. "I remember, long ago, when they used to be open all the time."

Gray smile fell and he looked at the ground. "I don't."

"It was before you were born."

"I want them to open..." He said softly. "I won't be alone."

Zach stepped towards him quickly. He drew his little brother up in a tight hug. "Come on." He said softly. "Time to go stuff some chocolate in our faces."

Gray's face lit up again and he nodded.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Claire paced her room. She didn't know why she was so nervous! True, she'd been anxiously awaiting this day. But for a different reason than her nephews. She wouldn't be Queen anymore. She wouldn't be forced into hiding for fear of slipping up in the public's eyes. She wouldn't be nodded now. Zach would take care of the Kingdom. And of Gray. He'd so a much better job of it than she ever could. They would be much better off without her around. The whole Kingdom would. And without the fear of being caught, she would finally be free!

Claire closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep, steadying breath and exhaled it out slowly. She pulled on her cape and gloves, making sure she was covered up to her neck. Then she turned and slipped from her room silently. She started down the hall and stopped in front of the large portrait of her sister and Scott. She turned to face it and looked up at their faces. The only parents she'd ever known.

She lifted her hand and touched the frame gently with her gloved fingers. "I'm sorry." She whispered to them. "I'm sorry it's me and not you here. I'm sorry I didn't do a better job. I tried..." She heard a door opening down the hall. She pulled her hand away from the wall quickly and stepped back.

Zach and Gray walked out of Zach's room, dressed and ready for the Coronation.

Claire turned and lifted her head. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!" She called out.

The boys turned towards her. "Aunt Claire." Zach said with a nod as she came closer. Gray offered her a timid wave and then grabbed Zach's hand. The younger brother pulled the older one down the hall.

Claire paused, watching them disappear from sight. She breathed out and smiled. Maybe she didn't do such a bad job after all. She took another breath and followed after them at a slower pace. "Conceal, don't feel..." She whispered to herself.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The Ceremony itself was to happen first. Then the celebration would continue. A grand ball and banquet and it was set to go well on into the night. Zach was growing slightly more excited as the minutes ticked by. He was certain it had more to do with the bouncing kid beside him. Zach watched his young brother out of the corner of his eyes. He'd never seen him so excited before. And it warmed Zach's heart. He knew the kid had a lonely life. But that would all change with today. Zach would leave the gates open. He never understood why his parents had closed them off so long ago. And why his aunt had kept on with it. But he wouldn't.

The church was packed. Every pew was filled and the isles and back held standing citizens. Zach glanced back at all the excited people and swallowed. Now he was feeling nervous again. He breathed out and turned back to the front. He was standing off to the side, Gray beside him.

In the front, just behind the alter, stood the priest. Claire stood on the other side. The priest turned and beckoned him forward. Zach glanced down at Gray. Gray smiled and pushed him forward. Zach stumbled for a moment, eliciting laughs from the crowd behind them. But when he stepped up beside Claire, his aunt just turned and smiled down at him.

"Deep breath." She whispered. "You'll do fine."

Zach smiled and nodded his head. He lifted his eyes to meet the priest's and then bowed his head. He closed his eyes as he felt the weight of the crown on his head. Then he opened his eyes and lifted his head. He'd had toy ones as a kid, made of plastic or paper. But the real crown on his head, that was different.

The priest turned slightly and lifted the pillow off the table. It held the Royal Scepter and Sphere. Zach held his breath. This was the part he was most nervous about in the ceremony. If he dropped either...

Claire lifted her hands and the priest frowned and shook his head. Claire paused and looked down at her gloved hands. Sheepishly, she pulled the gloves off and set them down on the pillow beside the royal items. Then she took a deep breath and reached for them. Her hands were shaking as she lifted them up. Then quickly, she turned to Zach.

Zach turned, watching her movements. He caught her shaking hands and for a fleeting moment, wondered why she was so nervous. He held out his hands and waited as she gently set the items in his hands without touching him. Then she quickly turned, grabbed her gloves, and slipped them back on.

The Scepter and Sphere, like the crown, felt oddly heavy and out of place in his hands. And cold. But Zach held them and turned to face his people. He held still, not even daring to breath, as the priest spoke the ancient scripture. And then just like that, the man was done. "King Zach of Jurendelle." And Zach was King.

"King Zach of Jurendelle!" The people sang out and cheered.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** This REALLY is as fun to write as I thought it would be. So... why not just sit here and bang out another chapter while waiting to go to work? 8D (What's bad... is I write it, then pop in the DVD to see exactly where the scenes cut out and make changes if I want to. I honestly have the whole movie memorized. This is a bad thing. 8D)


	4. Reindeer Love

Stupid work kept me from posting this days ago. I am sad. :( And then today I get home and the internet is out for HOURS! SO DOULBE SAD!

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
** **Chapter 4: Reindeer Love**

The band was playing and people were dancing and spinning around the ballroom floor. The celebration was in full swing. Everyone was smiling and laughing and having a grand time. It had been years since such a party was thrown. Not since Zach's birth.

Claire stood at the front, to the left of the ceremonial throne. She had now fallen to the title of Regent, an acting queen in power only when Zach was absent and until Gray was old enough to be titled Regent. And she did feel that immense sense of relief. The ceremony had gone wonderfully! The ball was likewise going. Everything was perfect!

Claire turned slightly and beckoned Zach forward. He was standing off to the side, hidden almost completely from view in the curtains. The young man swallowed nervously and stepped out timidly. Claire smiled. "King Zach of Jurendelle." She said, pointing.

Zach stepped up side her slowly. The way she was looking at him made him squirm. He turned quickly and smiled out at the crowd. And that also made him want to squirm. But he held himself up, tall and regal, and smiled.

Claire leaned forward slightly and waved her arm again. "Prince Gray of Jurendelle."

Gray stepped out, smiling. He ran the few paces to Zach's side and threw his arms around him. The crowd laughed as the new King stumbled back under his brother's hold. Zach quickly pried his hold off and pushed Gray in between Claire and himself.

Gray's eyes widened and he looked up at Zach. "What? Here Are you sure?" Zach nodded at him and Gray glanced over at Claire. It wasn't that he had a bad relationship with his aunt, exactly. It's just that Gray was intelligent in ways others weren't. He picked up on his aunt's reluctance and sense of obligation early on in his life. And it had put a strain on any sort of relationship they could have. Gray looked back at the crowd and took a step closer to Zach.

Zach reached out and placed his arm across Gray's shoulders. He hugged him close as people started approaching and introductions were made.

"King Hoskins of Fattown."

The man in question narrowed his eyes at his announcer. "It's Fotten!" He snapped. Then turned and straightened. He stepped towards them. "As the King of your closest trade partner, I decided to come myself instead of sending someone else in representation."

Zach eyed the man for a moment. Fotten had always been a fine ally. But Zach had never met it's King. And instantly, he didn't like the man. But he smiled, as was customary, and dipped his head. "I thank you for attending. It is a great honor."

The man beamed and stood taller. He easily had a good 4 inches on Zach. And he was clearly proud of that fact. "When you have time, I would like to discuss some... new opportunities. I've thus far only dealt with your lovely aunt..." He glanced sideways at Claire and smiled. "But I would love the chance to speak with you. In private."

Zach nodded his head, ready to agree to nearly anything to get the vile man out of his face. "Yes." He said.

"Tomorrow." Claire cut in, stepping closer. "Or the day after. If your visit permits you to stay a few days."

Hoskins glanced at her again. His eyes narrowed for a moment, but he quickly smiled. "Yes, yes of course! No need to talk business when there is a celebration to be had!" He held his hand out to her. "Would you care to dance?"

Zach shook his head quickly. "She promised the first to Prince Gray here." He said, clapping his brother on the shoulders.

Claire quickly grabbed Gray's hand and started tugging him towards the dance floor. "Yes, yes. Come on, Gray."

King Hoskins smiled stiffly at Zach and turned, heading back towards his body guards.

As the music started up again, more people started dancing. Zach declined a few offers, smiling and shaking his head. And then, when no one was looking, Zach turned and bolted for the door. He knew it was inappropriate. But he just needed a moment to breathe. Alone. He let out a sigh as he walked into the gardens. He supposed now, being crowned King and all, he'd never get a moment alone to himself again. Not really. Everyone would be watching him.

He sunk down on a bench with a heavy sigh. He lifted his hand and touched the crown on his head. It would take getting used to. He pulled it off and set it down on the bench before him. Then he closed his eyes and leaned forward. Just a minute to relax and calm himself. Something wet touched his hand. Zach opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head. And came face to face with a reindeer. His eyes widened and he jerked back.

The reindeer opened her mouth and her tongue lolled out.

Zach's mouth fell open. "Did you just lick me?"

The reindeer nodded her head, like she understood and was answering. Her tongue wagged with the movement and it was all together ridiculous. Then her ears flicked back. She snorted, turned, and raced off back the way Zach had just come.

Zach leaned forward slightly, watching her. Then she turned, moving deeper into the gardens. Zach blinked and shook his head as he leaned back on the bench. Did that seriously just happen? Or was he totally losing his mind? Zach turned his head as he heard footsteps.

"Echo?" A voice called out. "What the hell! Where did she go?" The man came into view and slid to a stop. He straightened up and then waved, seeing Zach, and raced over. Two reindeer followed close behind him. One was darker than the one who licked Zach and the other was more of a gray brown color. They stopped just behind the man.

Zach blinked as he watched them. Was he suddenly just seeing reindeer? This was just totally a random thing.

The man paused for a moment, bending over to catch his breath. "Hey." The man breathed out and then straightened up.

Zach's first thought was the man had pretty eyes.

"Have you seen a reindeer?" The man asked.

Zach's second thought was this man must be crazy. He pointedly looked around the man at the two reindeer behind following him. And again he wondered if he was imagining them.

Pretty Eyes glanced back and then shook his head. "No! No, no, no. Not these reindeer. A different reindeer."

Zach opened his mouth slowly. Then he turned and pointed.

Pretty Eyes smiled and waved. "Thanks!" He took off running, the other two reindeer following close behind again.

Zach stood up slowly. He watched until the man and reindeer vanished from view. He turned and headed back inside. He shook his head as he went. That was... odd. Yeah, really odd. He ran a hand through his hair and then stopped. Oh shit! He turned and raced back out into the gardens. He slid to a stop in front of the bench and grabbed his forgotten crown. That was close!

He snuck back in quietly and ducked behind one of the curtains. After a few minutes, he peeked out. He spied Gray, standing across the room. The kid was beside the dessert table, sneaking chocolates.

"Zach!" He turned at her voice and Claire was walking towards him. "So you've been hiding here the whole time?"

Zach looked down at the ground sheepishly. He ducked back into the curtains further.

Claire reached in and grabbed his arm. She tugged him out, smiling. "Hey. It's not so bad." She said softly. "It's... sort of fun."

Zach breathed out and smiled. "Fun?" He asked, shaking his head. "You think something's fun?" He hadn't mean for it to come out that way. He really hadn't. He meant it in a flippant, light hearted way. But the look on her face was clear she didn't take it that way. She pulled her head away and stepped back. Zach's eyes widened. "No! Wait!" He said quickly, stepping forward to follow her.

"No!" She said, shaking her head. "What did you mean? I'm... I'm not fun?"

He sighed and scratched at the back of his neck. "You were so much more than just my aunt. To both of us. But to me... I remember..." He sighed again. "I remember playing in the snow with you. For hours! I remember building snowmen and having snowball fights. And at night, we'd stay up late and I'd sneak in your room in the morning and jump on your bed. You were like... my best friend! We spent all out time together! And then... you just changed. And you never showed that to Gray."

Claire took a step back again. Her eyes widened and she blinked as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Zach. I'm so sorry. I tried... I tried so hard. I did my best..."

Zach shook his head quickly and held up his hands. "No, wait aunt Claire."

"I've ruined everything!" She shook her head and stepped back again. "I always ruin everything!"

Zach reached out towards her and grabbed her gloved hand. But she wrenched away and Zach ended up pulling her glove off. He glanced down at it.

Claire's eyes widened and she stepped forward, reaching for the glove. "Give me my glove back!"

Zach shook his head. He held the glove to his chest and stepped back. "No, please. Talk to me!" He begged.

"Zach! Give me my glove! Now!"

Zach shook his head again. "You always do this! You change the subject!" They were shouting now and the party around them had stopped to watch. Gray moved to stand beside Zach, watching them with concern. But Zach didn't care. "Stop shutting us out!"

Claire turned away, shaking her head. "Enough."

"No!" Zach shouted. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I said, enough!" Claire spun back around, waving her arm violently as she did so. And ice shot from her hand.

It happened too fast for anyone to really see. But half the room was suddenly covered in sharp ice shards. There were screams and gasps from guests as they staggered back to keep from being impaled. Zach grabbed Gray and pushed him back, shielding him. Someone said the word sorcery. Someone said witch. Zach didn't look around to see who had spoken the words. His gaze was on his aunt. And then suddenly, she opened the door and was gone.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** 8D No Hans. Just couldn't figure out that angle. Then we came up with another angle. 8D


	5. Running Scared

On the DVD, the Puppy Love scene is the whole Hans and Anna singing thing AND Elsa icing everything and running. XD I never realized how much happened in the span of 6 minutes. XD My original plan was to keep this to 15 chapters since there were 15 "scenes." But looks like I might have to add a few here and there for it to make sense. Because otherwise, would just be weird. And long. 8D

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 5: Running Scared**

Her eyes widened. Oh no! What had she done? She'd lost control! She'd attacked Zach! Her own nephew! She turned and she ran. Out of the ballroom and down the hall. She threw open the front door and was greeted by a large crowd of people. They all turned towards her, smiling and waving and clapping. She glanced back. She could hear people running down the hall towards her and Zach's voice.

She closed her eyes for a moment and wrapped her arms around herself. She raced forward threw the crowd, trying to keep from touching anyone. She zigzagged through the crowd, as people pressed closer, asking if she were alright or similar questions. Claire evaded them, simply trying to flee. But there was just too many of them! Too many people.

"No..." She whispered, taking a few steps back. She stopped as she collided with the fountain the center of the square. She hadn't realized she was even near it. She reached back with her hands and then suddenly, the fountain was freezing. Ice shards jutted up everywhere. She spun around and watched at the water flowing from the top froze and came crashing down, ice flying everywhere.

The Fotten King Hoskins was the first one out after her, his guards right behind. "There she is!" He yelled, pointing his vile hand in her direction. "Stop her! She tried to kill the new King!"

Claire's eyes widened as gasps sounded all around her. The people scrambled to get away from her. Claire stepped back, shaking her head. "No! I didn't!" She said, shaking her head. "It was an accident!"

"I saw it!" Hoskins spit out, taking a step down the stairs.

She shook her head again. "No! Just... stay away from me!" She lifted her hands. But she really had no power over it. She was scared and panicking and suddenly, more ice flew from her hand, shattering on the ground just inches from the neighboring King. Everyone was thrown back and the floor had frozen. Hoskins and his guards scrambled back up, slipping a bit on the ice.

Claire turned and ran again. The people parted quickly, fearing her getting close to them.

"Let me through!" Zach pushed his way through the people and finally stepped out of the castle doors. "Claire!" He called out her name but she was gone. Gray stopped just behind him.

"She's a monster!" Hoskins said, stepping closer to Zach. "She just tried to kill me!"

Zach shook his head, glancing around. "I'm sure it was just a mistake."

Gray reached out and grabbed Zach's hand. "Zach..."

"It was!" Zach said through clenched teeth. "Come on!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Claire stopped when she reached the water. She'd gone the wrong way! She'd run out of ground to run on. She glanced back, hearing her name again. She could see Zach and Gray, getting closer. She shook her head and stepped back. But she felt something solid beneath her feet. She glanced down. The water had frozen! She glanced ahead of herself and ice was beginning to stretch across the whole fjord!

She didn't think anymore. She just ran!

Zach pulled up when he reached the ice. He looked down at it and shook his head. What is this? What is happening? Gray ran past him and slipped on the ice. Zach quickly bent down and pulled his brother back up on land. "Gray! You okay?"

Gray nodded his head and sniffed. "Yeah." He said softly.

Zach helped him up and hugged him to his side. Then he straightened up and looked out. Claire was gone. She must have reached the other side. But... "The whole fjord..." He said softly, his voice barely a whisper.

Gray's eyes widened as he looked as well. "It's frozen!" The ice had stretched across all the water. The ships, everything in its way, frozen in place. "What do we do?" He asked softly.

Zach shook his head. "I don't know." He looked once more, to where Claire had disappeared. Then he heaved a sigh and tightened his grip on Gray. The temperature was steadily dropping. "Come on. Back inside. It's freezing."

They headed back up into the square. People were still standing around, looking frightened and shaken. Some turned when they walked in. "Your majesty!" Someone said, stepping closer to him. "What's going on?"

Zach shook his head. "I don't know. But I don't..." He stopped. They all stopped. It was snowing. In the middle of summer, it was snowing! He looked up at the sky.

"Snow!" Someone gasped. "It's freezing!" Said another.

"Zach!" Gray grabbed Zach's hand again and pressed closer. "Did you know?"

Zach looked down at him and shook his head. "No." He sighed and looked around. "I had no idea."

"... has cursed this land!"

Zach turned as a loud voice broke through. He stepped towards it, cutting through the crowd.

King Hoskins was standing near the frozen fountain with his body guards, a crowd gathering around them. "She must be stopped!" He bellowed. "We have to go after her! Now! Before she gets too far away!"

"No!" Zach said, stepping towards them. The crowd turned to him.

Hoskins' eyes widened and he quickly ducked behind his guards. "You! Are you a monster too? Is there sorcery in you, too?"

"No!" Gray answered, shaking his head. "He's completely ordinary! We both are!" He paused and looked up at Zach. "Right?" He asked softly.

Zach nodded his head quickly. "Yes. We're both normal. But our Aunt's not a monster!"

Hoskins pushed out from his guards. "She tried to kill you!" He spat.

Zach shook his head. "She did not!"

"She nearly killed me!" The man continued on.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head again. "You just slipped on the ice."

"Her ice!" He shouted.

"It was an accident!" Gray said. "She was just scared!"

Zach nodded, looking around. "The Prince is right!" He said loudly. "She didn't mean any of this! She would never harm anyone! This isn't her fault!" He stopped. He let out a sigh as it dawned on him. "This is my fault." He said softly. "I pushed her. I'm the one who needs to go after her."

Gray tugged on his arm. "What?"

Zach looked down at him. He smiled and hugged his brother against him. "It'll be alright. Everything will."

"It's too dangerous!" The kid said.

Zach smiled as he straightened up. "She's family. She's not dangerous."

"But..."

Zach shook his head and turned. "Bring me my horse, please." He called out, walking away.

"I'm coming too!" Gray said quickly, moving to follow.

Zach spun around, shaking his head. "No, Gray. I'll bring her back and make everything right. I need you here, to take care of Jurendelle. I leave Prince Gray in charge."

King Hoskins' voice broke through the crowd. "He's just a kid!"

Zach ignored him as he pulled his brother against him, hugging him tightly. "You'll do fine." He whispered. "Just keep everyone warm and from panicking."

Gray nodded as he pulled away. He wiped at his eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath and turned around. "Everyone, inside the castle! Now!"

Zach breathed out as he turned to watch his brother lead everyone inside. Then a guard was walking towards him, leading a large brown and gray colored mare. Zach smiled and reached out to run his hand down her neck. He nodded at the guard and then pulled himself up into the saddle. "Come on, Rexy. Let's find my aunt."

Rexy shook her head, let out a whinny, and then raced off towards the gates.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The cold never bothered her. She hardly even felt it. She felt numb as she walked up the mountain. But it was for a different reason than the swirling snowstorm around her. It was from the swirling storm inside her. She'd spent her whole life hiding who she was, what she was. She never let anyone in, never let anyone see who she really was. She'd been so afraid her whole life of hurting someone. And she'd nearly done that. Her own nephew. Whom she'd loved as a best friend, a brother, and a son. He'd been her whole life once. And now...

She closed her eyes and hugged her arms around herself. Now it would be better if she never saw him again. Either of them. They could stay down in Jurendelle, safe from her uncontrollable magic. And she could stay up here in the mountains, safe from her own fear of hurting anyone.

She stopped. She opened her eyes slowly and uncurled herself. Away from her own fear. With that single thought, she suddenly felt lighter. She felt like the weight of the world were lifted off her shoulders. If she were alone, she wouldn't hurt anyone. She could be free. She could actually be free.

She felt happy. For the first time since she could remember, probably since that night so many years ago when she struck Zach with her magic and everything changed.

But she would push that bad memory from her mind. Because up here in the mountains, there was nothing to fear. She would create a new life for herself, a new home, and new friends. She smiled and spun around, lifting her arms. The ice danced from her fingertips. It spun around in the air above her, swirled and spirals around with her. She paused and looked at the ground. She smiled and swirled her fingers. The snow lifted off the ground and swirled around in a tight circle. Then it formed until it mimicked the snowman she used to make with Zach.

She smiled down at it. Snowoman. "If I'm up here by myself, I'll need my assistant." She said to the snow. Then she laughed and looked up at the mountain. She'd also need somewhere to live. She rubbed her hands together. Time to really see what she could do.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** So yeah. I'm updating this more quickly than I said. Because it's fun. And I need fun. 8D And also. Yes. I know I should be working on other stories. I totally was gonna. Was totally my intention. And yet... this is what I wrote when I woke up this morning.


	6. The Search for Claire

Huh. I have no comments. Weird.

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 6: The Search for Claire**

The snow was over a foot deep. It was slow going, trudging up the mountain side. Zach let Rexy set her own pace. He knew forcing her on faster would only guarantee her slipping and injuring herself. He sighed and shook his head. He wasn't even sure they were headed in the right direction. There was no trace of Claire. Of course there wouldn't be, with it snowing all evening. At least it had stopped.

He suppressed a yawn as he pulled his cape tighter around him. He bent over and rubbed his hand along Rexy's neck. "Good girl." He said into her ear. "Good girl." Her ears flicked back to catch his words. And they kept on going.

It was pretty silent all around them. Every once in a while, Zach would call out her name. "Aunt Claire!" He called without getting an answer. "It's me, your nephew... who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer..." He sighed and shook his head. "Course none of this would have happened if she just told us her secret." He mumbled under his breath. "Seriously, Rexy? Her own family! The Kingdom, I get. Don't tell them. But Gray and I? Or hell, me! Why didn't she tell me?" He sighed and dipped his head forward.

He wasn't paying attention anymore. He wasn't watching where they were going or guiding Rexy. As they passed under a few snow laden trees, one branch snapped off and fell. It fell just inches from Rexy's muzzle. The large mare reared back in startled panic, throwing Zach from her back. Then she ran.

Zach landed in a heap and rolled. He was covered in snow! It was everywhere! He peeled himself up off the ground and looked around. "Rexy!" He called out, pulling himself up. "Rexy!" He turned, looking everywhere. But the horse was gone. "Come back, damnit!" He sighed and shook his head. He looked back down the mountain. He was too far from Jurendelle to make it back without freezing to death.

Zach let out a sigh. "Okay." He said to himself as he tried to shake the snow from himself. Just one step at a time. Up a mountain. Covered in snow. Alone. Freezing to death. Yeah. He was totally fine. He could totally do this. He stopped and let out another sigh. Damn blasted crown! He bent down and fished it out of the snow. The thing was freezing and felt even heavier when he put it back on his head. Why hadn't he taken the damn thing off when he left?

"Just had to be snow." He mumbled as he trudged through the snow. "She couldn't have had tropical magic... that covered the fjords in sand and shells. Or am erupting volcano. I'd take the lava over the..." He stopped as he crested a small hill and looked out over the trees below. A plume of smoke rose and curled into the sky. "Fire!" He smiled and stepped forward. And slipped. And tumbled down the hill and landed in a creek. The shallow water soaked through his pants and splashed half up his back. "Oh for the love of..." This was just ridiculous! Was he ever going to catch a break out here?

He once again scrambled up from the freezing ground and started forward. A cabin stood, the windows bright and the chimney smoking and it just screamed warm and inviting. At least he hoped it did as he stepped towards it. He was shivering bad now, practically frozen to the bone, as he stepped up onto the porch. He looked up at the hanging sigh. "Wandering Wu's Trading Post... And Sauna." His eyes widened. "Finally!" Some good luck!

He opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. And then breathed out a sigh of relief. It was warm inside! He shivered again and rubbed at his arms as he walked inside.

"Hey." Across the small room, a small man with black hair sat. "Big summer blow out. Half off."

Zach smiled awkwardly at him and nodded. "Uh... thanks. What about winter boots, pants, and capes?"

The man sighed and pointed towards an almost empty looking wall. "In our winter section."

Zach nodded and started over. There wasn't a lot to choose from. But he was able to find some clothes and boots that should fit. At least he'd be dry and warm. He wondered if the guy had a horse he could rent? He turned and headed towards the counter. "Uh... I was wondering... you haven't seen a woman around, have you? The uh... the old Queen? She hasn't uh... passed though?" He set his things down on the counter.

The Wu guy shook his head. "Nope. No one. Only you're crazy enough to be up here in this storm."

The door behind them opened and shut loudly. A large man, covered head to toe in snow, stood in the doorway.

"You and this guy." Wu said, turning to look at the man. "Hey. Big summer blow out."

Zach stepped aside as the snow man stepped towards the counter. He didn't want to get in the man's way. He could wait a few minutes. It was getting dark outside. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to travel.

The snow man headed over to the meager winter section. He grabbed a pickaxe and some rope, and headed back to the counter. He set them down and then bent down to get a bundle of carrots.

"Big storm for July, huh?" Wu said. "Wonder where it's coming from?"

"The North Mountain." The snow man said.

"The North Mountain..." Zach repeated softly. He was pretty sure that was the direction Claire had been heading. And if this snow guy was right, Claire certainly was there. He wondered if maybe this guy could help him. Maybe he had a horse or something and could take Zach up to the mountain. Or at least point him in the right direction.

But before he could ask, the other two been were suddenly yelling and bickering over the prices. Wu stood up and waved his hand. A moment later, a large man came out of the sauna. He was dressed in only a towel, but it didn't make the man look any less intimidating. A scuffle followed, resulting in the snow man being thrown outside.

Then the scary guy returned to the sauna and Wu sat back down and turned to smile at Zach. "So the clothes and boots, yes?"

Zach glanced back at the door. Then sighed and turned back to Wu. "I'll take it all." He said, indicting all the items on the counter. If he bought the snow man's stuff for him, maybe the man would help him. He quickly paid the man and thanked him. Then stepped into the back to change. Zach breathed out in relief when he stepped back out. He felt better, dry and warm and with a plan. Well... he hoped a plan. He grabbed the bags off the counter and thanked the man again.

The snow man wasn't outside when Zach stepped out onto the porch. But there was a large ice laden sleigh parked beside the cabin. And footprints. Lots of footprints. Zach stepped off the porch and followed the prints. They led to a barn. Zach stepped closer and peered inside.

The snow man was sitting in a pile of hay, smiling. He'd pulled off his winter clothes and Zach could now see his face. And Zach thought he recognized him. He'd seen the man somewhere before. But where? And then a reindeer stepped closer to the man and nudged him. The man laughed again. "Stop it, Echo."

Zach's eyes widened. He threw open the door and stepped in. "Hey... I know you?" He said rather awkwardly.

The man bolted up straight. "Oh. Just you." He said and visibly relaxed.

Zach looked around the barn, noticing there was more than just the one reindeer. Or the two others he'd seen with the man earlier that day. There were four! Three were laying on the ground, seemingly resting, with their eyes on him. The other, he was sure it was the one who licked him, was standing beside the man. "So... does she always lick strangers?" Zach asked, smiling slightly.

The man glanced sideways at the brown reindeer. He reached up and flicked her in the nose. "Echo, that's gross." Echo's tongue lolled out and she licked him in the face. He jumped up and rubbed at the reindeer slobber. "Echo!" He pushed her away and turned to look at Zach. "Well damn."

Zach frowned. "What?"

The man turned and glared at the reindeer again. "You made us break into the castle gardens when the new King was in there! AND YOU LICKED HIM!" The reindeer blinked at him and then snorted.

"Uh..."

He sighed and turned back around. "Didn't notice before."

Zach shrugged. "It's... uh... fine... uh... mister..."

"Owen." The man said. "I'm Owen." He turned slightly and pointed at the reindeer on the floor. "That's Blue, Charlie, and Delta." Echo snorted loudly and bumped into Owen's shoulder. "Your assaulter..."

"Echo." Zach said with a smile. "I heard."

Owen rolled his eyes and pushed Echo's muzzle away. "Go lay down!" He snapped. But the reindeer didn't move. Owen glared at her and flopped back down on the pile of hay. He leaned back.

Zach watched the man for a moment. And wondered if Owen forgot he was still there. He sat down, setting his bags down beside him, and leaned forward. "What was happening on the North Mountain?" Zach asked. "Did it seem... magical?"

"Yes." Owen breathed out. "Really weird."

Zach smiled and nodded to himself. That settled it. That's where Claire was!

Owen was watching him. "What do you want?"

Zach swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous. But he stood up quickly. "I want you to take me up the North Mountain."

Owen shook his head and leaned back. "I don't take people places."

Zach glared at the man and stepped closer. "Let me rephrase that." He snapped. He quickly bent down and picked on the larger of the bags. He tossed it in Owen's lap. "Take me up the North Mountain."

Owen pulled the bag open and peered in it. He pulled out the rope and pickaxe and then looked up at Zach. "Why?" He asked slowly.

"I know how to stop this winter."

Owen let out a sigh and leaned back. "Fine. We leave at dawn. And you forgot their carrots."

Zach bent down and picked up the smaller bag. Echo immediately pranced over and sniffed at the bag. Zach pulled out the carrots and Echo tried to grab them. Zach wrestled them out of her reach and tossed them to Owen. "We uh... we leave now." He said and turned for the door.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Hmm. I still have no comments. 8D


	7. A Ride

This is a tiny bit rushed since I got called into work again. XD But I promised RS (I'm just gonna call you that.) that I'd get a chapter out. But I think it's all good. Exactly what I had planned. XD I just did it really fast this morning.

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 7: A Ride**

Owen let out a groan as he got up. He wasn't really that tired. He glanced at his girls. "You guys up for another ride?" He checked them over quickly. None of them looked tired either. He passed out pieces of carrots between them and then suited up. Then he opened the door and led them out. "Your majesty..."

The young man turned towards him and shook his head. "Just... call me Zach. Please."

Owen nodded his head. "Alright. Fine. Whatever you say. You're the King."

Zach rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can we just go? Please? And uh... thank you." He added softly.

Owen smiled and whistled as he strode over to his sleigh. His girls trotted out behind in. Echo tried to dart over to Zach and Owen grabbed a hold of her antlers. He yanked her back and shook his head. "Get to the sleigh." He commanded. "Now." The reindeer hung her head as she followed after the others. Owen shook his head and turned to Zach. "Why don't you just wait here for a minute."

Zach nodded and took a step back. He looked at the sleigh, covered with the ice blocks. "So... what do you... do?" He asked awkwardly.

Owen pointed at the ice on the sleigh. "I sell ice for a living."

Zach smiled. "Oh... that's not good."

Owen glanced back at him and shook his head. "No, it's not." Owen reached the sleigh and hung his lantern up. He kept on talking as he moved. "That's why I was down in the Kingdom yesterday." He bent down and pulled the harnesses out. "We dropped off a load of ice for the Coronation." Charlie and Delta there hooked up first, closest to the sleigh. "But Echo here, slipped out of her harness and decided to follow some kid." Then Blue and a pouting Echo were hooked up in front. Owen pulled out another carrot. He gave a bite to Charlie and Delta first. Then Blue. And after Echo let out a whine, Owen gave Echo the last piece. "Behave." He said to her. "All of you." But he was pointing to Echo. Then he turned and gestured Zach forward.

Zach stepped towards the sleigh, feeling again slightly nervous. "So you didn't really break into the garden." He watched as Owen hopped up in and turned towards him. The ice man held out his hand and for a moment, Zach just stared at it. But then he reached out and Owen pulled him into the sleigh.

Owen smiled at him. "No, not exactly. I really was looking for my reindeer."

Zach shook his head. "While being followed by two."

Owen shrugged. "I left Charlie to watch the sleigh. Blue and Delta helped me tackled Echo to the ground." Owen turned and looked at his reindeer affectionately. "She's the youngest. She just wants to play." Owen's eyes narrowed. "All the time."

Zach smiled as he settled down next to Owen.

"Sit down and hang on." Owen said, looking over with a glint in his eyes. "We like to go fast." He sat down and reached for the reins. Zach nodded as he sat down. And then Owen snapped the reins and the reindeer all jumped forward. Zach was thrown back and Owen reached over and grabbed him before he tumbled out. "I said hold on."

"Sorry." Zach mumbled as he settled back and tried to stay upright. They twisted around a sharp bend and then were racing through a dark forest, the light of the lantern bouncing dimly off the trees. He idly wondered if this mountain man had any idea where they were really going. It was getting so dark out, Zach could barely see anything. Maybe he should have waited until dawn.

"So." Owen said after a few minutes. "Why'd the old Queen go all icy-rampage?"

Zach breathed out. "It was all my fault."

"She not like giving up the power?"

Zach shook his head quickly. "Oh no. Nothing like that." He smiled slightly. "I actually think she'd relieved. Like... she's been waiting for me to turn 18 so I could take over."

"So... what happened then?"

Zach shrugged his shoulders. "I made a joke in poor taste at the Coronation."

"A joke?"

Zach nodded. "About her not being fun... and... she got upset and tried to leave and I just kept going." Zach paused for a moment, looking out of the sleigh. He watched the trees rush by. But they were moving too fast and he felt his head start to spin. He shook it and looked back at Owen. "When I was younger... I remember being so close to her. She was... like my best friend. And then one day, she shut me out." He breathed out and looked at the reindeer. "When our parents died... she took care of us. But it wasn't the same. She was... distant. Detached. And I chose that moment to point it out."

"Didn't work out." Owen said.

"It did not." Zach shook his head. "I accidently pulled one of her gloves off. She panicked and I guess she just lost control. She always worse those gloves and I thought... she's just got a thing for germs or something. I just... I never thought she had a secret like that." He said softly.

Owen nodded slowly. "So... what's your plan?"

Zach shrugged. "Talk to her."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Oh great. My ice business depends on you talking with your aunt."

Zach glared at him sideways. "She's not bad! She's just... scared or something!"

The reindeer had started to slow. Owen turned, looking around. He couldn't see anything, but he knew that didn't mean anything.

"I'll talk to her." Zach continued on talking, oblivious to what was happening. "I'll make her..."

Owen stood up in the sleigh as it stopped completely. "Shhh!" He hissed down to Zach.

Zach frowned and jumped up beside him. "Hey! You can't..."

Owen turned and pushed him back down in the seat. "Shut up!" He quickly turned back to his reindeer. "Blue?" The reindeer glanced back at him and nodded her head. Beside her, Echo let out a whine. "Damnit. This is why I wanted to wait until morning."

"What?" Zach asked, looking at the nervous reindeer. "What's going on?" He glanced behind them and suddenly, several pairs of glowing eyes were staring at them from among the trees. So many, he couldn't count. "What are they?"

"Blue! Go! Now!" Owen yelled as the sleigh lurched forward. "Wolves."

Zach's eyes widened. "Wolves?" He repeated.

Owen nodded as he turned. He bent over the back of his sleigh.

Zach turned slightly, watching him. "What do we do?"

"I got this." Owen said. "You turn around and try not to get eaten." He untied one of his bags and pulled out his knife. "And don't fall off." He pulled himself over and bent over his packed ice.

Zach leaned over, watching him. "I want to help!"

"No!" Owen snapped.

"Why not?"

Owen started cutting the ropes holding the ice blocks in place. "Because you're clumsy!"

Zach's mouth dropped open. "I am not!"

"Just sit down!" The ice man hollered as he cut the last rope. The ice began to slip backwards, and started tumbling off the sleigh. Owen pushed a few blocks harder, sending them flying into the wolves. He picked up a block and hurled it at a wolf that got too close. But there was just so many wolves! It seemed like every wolf on the mountain was suddenly after them. He'd never seen so many! One jumped on the sleigh and he kicked at it.

Zach had lit a torch he found in Owen's bag. He leaned over the back and hit a wolf as it snapped at Owen. But he didn't see the second one that snapped at himself. The wolf's teeth clamped down on the fabric of Zach's cape. And Zach was pulled over the edge.

Owen's eyes widened. "Zach!" He grabbed his knife and the torch and jumped back up to the front of the sleigh. "Blue." He called her name as he scrambled along Charlie's back. He settled down on Blue's back and bent down to slash her harness. Blue bucked free from the sleigh and turned sharply. It happened in mere seconds. But to Owen, it felt like an eternity when Zach tumbled over the edge of the sleigh.

Zach was tangled in the ropes that held the ice. He was covered in snow and there were wolves attempting to bite at his tangled cape. But he was wiggling, trying to free himself.

Blue let out a bellow and kicked at one of the wolves. Owen swung the torch at another. Then glanced behind them. There was still too many of them. They hardly even looked fazed. Owen tossed the torch at one and then bent down. "Zach!" The King had managed to free one of his hands. Owen grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He wrestled Zach into his lap and pulled up as much of the rope as he could. He cut it and finally Zach was free from the sleigh.

But Owen didn't have time to get him untangled. "Go, Blue!" He bent low over Zach as the reindeer leapt over to the side of the sleigh and ran up to the front.

"Owen!"

Zach pointed and Owen turned to look. A gorge loomed in front of them. Owen grabbed Zach and pushed him onto Charlie's back. "Hang on." He told the King. "Blue, the sleigh." Blue slowed a beat and ran parallel to the sleigh. Owen jumped in and pulled out his knife. "Blue, get to the front. Get ready to jump. Girls, follow." Blue nodded her head and darted back to the front. She moved out in front of Echo and lowered her head.

Owen bent forward over the front of the sleigh. He quickly slashed the harnesses and looked up. Blue jumped and sailed through the air. Echo followed, then Charlie and Delta moving together. Owen clenched his teeth as he stood up and jumped from the flying sleigh.

The reindeers land and Zach slipped from Charlie's back with an oof. He quickly scrambled up, finally able to untangle himself. He turned and saw Owen, slowly slipping towards the edge. His eyes widened. "Blue!" The reindeer turned at her name and darted over to Zach. He picked up the end of the rope and quickly tied it off to what was left of her harness. Then he picked up the rest and threw it towards Owen. "Grab on!"

Owen had his hands dug into the snow for purchase. It had slowed his descent. He stared at the rope for a second and then quickly shifted and reached out to grab it. He started to slip more but his hands gripped the rope hard.

"Pull, Blue!" Zach called, stepping back with her as she moved. She easily managed to pulled Owen back up and the man flopped down on the snow, breathing deeply. Zach and Blue both turned and darted back to him. "You okay?" Zach asked, bending down over him.

Owen breathed out and nodded his head. "Yeah." Echo let out a loud whine and Owen rolled over and sat up. The youngest reindeer was pulling at her harness, trying to get closer. But Delta and Charlie were holding fast, not letting her move. Owen rolled his eyes as he waved his arm and sat up. "Fine, Echo. I'm fine." He turned and glanced back at the gorge. He let out a sad sigh and shook his head. "I just paid that sleigh off."

Zach looked away sheepishly. "I'll uh... I'll replace your sled... and everything in it." He stepped away. "I uh... I understand if you don't want to help me anymore."

Owen collapsed back on the ground and slung his arm over his face. He didn't answer.


	8. Keep Going

Whelp. The beginning of the Olaf/Zara scene was going on waaaaay too long. 8D Having too much fun with Owen and Zach. And then wanted to add in something. So... adding a chapter. 8D

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 8: Keep Going**

Echo had finally managed to wriggle herself free. She pranced over to Owen, bumping Blue out of the way as she did so. Blue snorted and snapped at her youngest sister. But Echo paid her no mind. She bent her head down and nudged Owen's shoulder gently. Owen lifted his arm and turned his eyes on her to glare at her. "Of course I don't want to help him anymore!" He snapped. "Helping him has soured me against ever helping anyone ever again!"

Blue snorted loudly and shook her head, like she was rolling her eyes at him. Owen glared at her as he sat up again. "What? You saying I'm a nice guy or something?" Echo nodded her head. "What... if I leave him alone, the King might get himself killed?" Echo nodded her head again and Blue let out an amused sounding snort. "I could live with that." He glanced over at Zach's retreating form. No, of course he couldn't. He glanced back at Echo and she was suddenly in his face. And then she licked him.

"Oh! Gross, Echo!" Owen glared at her again and pushed her away. "I hate you." Blue snorted and bumped into her sister affectionately. "I hate you, too." He scrambled up and waved. "Wait." He called out loudly.

Zach stopped and turned around.

"We're coming, too."

Zach smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Great! Uh... yes! Very good!" Echo raced towards him and he reached out to stroke her muzzle when she got closer.

Owen rolled his eyes as he walked over to Charlie and Delta. He quickly unhooked them from each other. He waved the three to follow as he trudged up to join Zach and Echo. "You can ride on Charlie..." Owen started to say. But Echo snorted loudly and shook her head. She bumped her nose into Zach's shoulder and rubbed against him.

"Uh..." Zach said, reaching up to scratch her ears. "You want me to ride you?" He asked the reindeer and she nodded her here.

Owen let out a sigh and shook his head. "Echo, you have to behave!"

Zach let out a laugh as he pulled himself up onto the reindeer's back. "She's fine. My horse Rexy, she's huge. And spirited."

"Spirited doesn't even begin to describe Echo." Owen said, shaking his head. He turned and mounted Blue. "Okay, let's go. Stick close together and go slowly." But Echo had other plans. She darted forward, then to the side. She was wiggling and shimmying and practically dancing up the side of the mountain as they went. Zach laughed and that only seemed to spur the reindeer on. They didn't get very far before Owen snapped. "Stop!" He slid off Blue and marched over to Echo. "I said walk!" He wagged his finger at her. "Zach is riding Charlie now!"

Zach slid off Echo and climbed on Charlie's back. Owen tied a rope around Echo's neck and latched her to Delta. And they started up the mountain again. And Zach had to admit to himself, it was much easier riding the calm reindeer. They kept at it for the rest of the night. Climbing higher and higher up the mountain. They had no more run-ins with wolves and Zach was grateful for it.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Meanwhile, back in Jurendelle, the people hadn't been prepared for the second winter. Summer had just started. People were expecting the hot weather and sunshine. And it was colder than Gray had ever remembered in his short life. Way too cold for anyone. He pulled back on the reins, slowing his horse to a stop. "Easy, Moe." He said, patting her neck. He'd been out, riding along the frozen fjord, making sure no one was stuck in one of the ships or that someone hadn't ventured out for any reason.

The sound of hoof beats clattering closer broke the silence of the night. Gray turned and squinted and could just make out his brother's horse. He breathed out a sigh of relief. But it was short lived. As Rexy got closer, Gray noticed she was alone.

Gray slid from Moe's back and stepped into the panicked horse's path. He held up his hands. "Rexy!" He called out. "Here, Rexy." He grabbed her reins as she tried to run past. "Hey Rexy, easy, girl." He pulled back on the reins and she slowed to a stop. She turned her head towards him and blinked her dark eyes. "Shhhh." Gray cooed at her and she finally seemed to recognize him and settle down. He walked around her, running his hand along her flank. But he could see no sign of injury or anything.

Gray tugged the slowly calming horse towards his own. He pulled himself up into Moe's saddle. He looked up at the mountain and sighed. Zach was still up there. Now alone and without his horse. That wasn't good. He pulled on Moe's reins, turning her back towards the kingdom. "Come on."

Gray hurried back to the castle with the horses. He didn't know what to do. He was only 12. He wasn't old enough to do anything! But he had to do something! He had to help! He had to go after his brother. He left the horses to the care of the guards and walked inside the castle. He needed to tell someone where he was going. He searched the room quickly and found the neighboring King. He approached the man quickly and explained.

"Something happened." Gray said loudly. "Zach could be injured! I have to go after him!"

King Hoskins shook his head. "No, no, Prince. Let me send my men." He turned and pointed at his two body guards. The men stepped forward. "They can go and check on the King."

Gray bit his lip and looked away. He knew that made more sense. He was too young. He knew that. And he was all the Kingdom had left. If something happened to...

"You are all Jurendelle has left now." Hoskins continued on, as if reading the young prince's thoughts. "If you go and something happens to you..." The King's eyes widened. He turned slightly, trying to hide his smile. "But... if you insist on going, then you should go. I can send my men to accompany you..."

Gray sighed as he looked at the floor, obvious to the King's sudden change in demeanor. "You're right." He said softly. "I shouldn't go."

The neighboring King visibly deflated. But he nodded and turned to his guards. "You will head up to the North Mountain. Look for any trace of the King."

Gray looked up at them. "And Aunt Claire." He added.

Hoskins nodded quickly. "Yes. We must bring them both home."

Gray smiled and nodded. "Thank you!" He turned. "I'll have horses readied for them."

Hoskins waited until the young prince was out of earshot. Then he stepped closer to his men. "I'll take care of the prince. You two make sure the King and Queen never come back."

The men smiled and nodded.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The sun was just starting to rise when Zach suppressed a yawn. He'd been up now for nearly 24 hours. And he hadn't exactly slept well the night before, not with his Coronation... he jerked up straight and Charlie stopped automatically. The reindeer turned, looking around in alarm. "Shit!" Zach snapped, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

Blue turned around quickly and Owen looked at him. "What?"

Zach sighed. "I dropped my crown."

Owen blinked at him for a moment. "Yeah... probably when that wolf pulled you off the sleigh."

"Maybe." Zach said softly.

Owen tilted his head and continued. "Or maybe when you were rolling around in the snow, all tangled and being drug by the sleigh."

Zach rolled his eyes as he slipped from Charlie's back. He bent backwards a bit, stretching out his spine. He was pretty sore from riding all night.

Owen slipped off Blue and stepped closer to Zach, smiling. "Or maybe when we jumped the gorge. Or when you lit the torch and smacked that wolf."

Zach shook his head. "I get it."

Owen stopped just beside him. "Or when you saved my life." He said softly. "I didn't thank you for that."

Zach looked up at Owen. Those intense and pretty eyes staring at him. He looked away quickly and felt his face heat up. He was glad he was already red from the cold. "You uh... saved me first." He mumbled awkwardly.

Owen smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah I did. But I'm sorry you lost it. We can go back later and look for it."

Zach nodded. "Thanks." His first day as King and he'd mucked everything up. He turned slightly and looked down. They were so high up, he could see all of Jurendelle below them, and the fjords. It was still frozen. The whole place, and looked like the ice stretched pretty far out to sea. He couldn't believe his aunt had kept this much power a secret.

Owen let out a gasp as he stood beside Zach and looked down. "It's completely frozen." He said, shaking his head.

"It'll be fine." Zach said. "Claire... she'll thaw it."

Owen looked at him sideways. "You're so sure she will."

Zach looked at him and nodded. "I am."

Owen stared at Zach for a moment. He was smiling and it made Zach squirm and look away. But Owen just let out a laugh. "Come on, then. We better get up the mountain fast."

Zach nodded his head quickly. "Uh yeah. We uh... almost there?"

Owen let out a laugh again as he pointed, nearly straight up in the air. "There." He said. Seemingly jutting out of the clouds stood a very tall peak. "That's the top."

Zach's eyes widened. "Damn."

"Yep."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** ZARA IS NEXT! I AM SO EXCITED! Really excited. XD The Olaf character went through soooo many auditions in my head before I settled on Zara. Gray was one. And Echo, too. XD And Rexy, too. I think I even considered Wu for a second, as a more sullen Olaf. XD


	9. Zara

I uh... had way too much fun writing this today. I needed it after my awful weekend.

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 9: Zara**

"Oh! How about when you nearly fell off the sleigh right after getting on? Like the second after you got on it the first time? Or maybe when you were in my lap when we were on Blue? Or when I threw you on Charlie's back? Or when you were riding on Echo? Or probably when..."

"Enough!" Zach snapped loudly, throwing up his arms. "I get it!'

Owen let out another laugh as he fell in step with the young King. They were walking for a while, shaking the soreness from their muscles. The reindeers trailed behind them. "Seriously. Why did you bring it in the first place?" Owen asked. "You shoulda left it at home."

"I didn't think, alright?" Zach said defensively, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. "I didn't think about anything other than finding my aunt and fixing my family and my Kingdom."

Owen glanced over at him sideways. Then he smiled and nodded his head. It was a good answer. They continued up the mountain for a bit in silence. Owen figured he'd teased the King enough. And maybe the young man had enough to think about already. But it had been so easy and oddly fun to tease him. Owen was actually enjoying himself.

Echo broke from her sisters and darted around in front of them. She started practically bouncing along as the trees around them started to change. They weren't completely surrounded by the evergreens anymore. Willows with full branches, hanging to the ground. They were frozen, it looked like, in the middle of a storm. Water had frozen to the hanging boughs like sparkling stars. Echo started weaving through them, delighted in the soft noises her movements made. Charlie quickly joined her. Blue nudged Owen's shoulder and he smiled and nodded his head. Soon, all four of the sisters were prancing about under the hanging trees.

Zach slowed as he looked around at the trees. He reached out and ran his hand through them. He sucked in a breath and shook his head. It was breathtaking, the way the early morning sun was hitting everything and lighting it up.

"What?" Owen stopped beside him.

"I never knew winter could be..." Zach looked at Owen. "So beautiful."

Owen smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, beautiful."

Zach felt his face redden again. He looked away quickly.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Said a strange, soft voice. Owen and Zach both stopped. The voice was coming from ahead. "So white!" The voice continued. They stepped towards it slowly. But neither were really prepared for what they saw when they walked out of the grove of trees. It looked like a snowman. One very much like Zach and Claire used to make when he was younger.

"I do like white." The thing said. "Don't get me wrong. Lilies and lace and doves and pearls and... uh..." It paused and turned slightly. "Snow..." It let out a giggle and nodded it's head. "Snow is great. And ice!" It walked under the tree and touched a few of the hanging branches.

Before either of them could react, Delta shot forward. She lowered her head and rammed her horns right through the talking snow. The head was stuck on her antlers. Delta lifted her head and shook, trying to dislodge it.

"Hey!" The talking snowhead said. "Help!"

Owen shook his head. "Delta!" He snapped. "Hold still!" Delta stopped shaking her head and lowered her antlers. Owen grabbed the impaled head and pulled it off.

The head smiled at him. "Thanks!"

Owen dropped it. And Delta turned and tried to kick it. "Delta!" Owen snapped again and smacked the reindeer on the rump. "Stop it!" She let out a grunt and pranced back to her sisters. Echo tried to step forward and Blue stopped her.

Zach bent down, staring at it. Then he gently picked it up and stepped towards the collapsed body. He set the head down and quickly rolled the snow back together.

"Ah!" The thing said, once it was back together. "Thank you!"

Zach smiled. "You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect!" It said.

Zach tilted his head. "Almost. Just missing something." He lifted his cape and rummaged around in his pocket. He pulled out a carrot. "Here."

The snowthing's eyes lit up and it grabbed the carrot. "A nose!" It put the carrot between it's eyes and laughed. "Now I have a nose! I've always wanted a nose!"

Zach smiled at the odd thing. Owen stepped closer and bent down. The reindeers followed and soon they were all crowded in close.

"Alright." The snow said. "Let's start this thing over." It lifted it's stick arm and waved. "Hi everyone. I'm Zara and I like warm hugs and paperwork!"

Zach's eyes slowly widened. "Zara?" He repeated the name. "Zara!"

Owen blinked and looked at Zach. "You know this thing?"

"She." Zach corrected.

"It's a girl?" Owen asked.

Zara nodded her head. "Yes, I'm a girl. What are you?"

"I... uh..." Owen tilted his head. "Wait a minute... this is weird. How are you alive?"

Zara shook her head. "I don't know."

"So..." Zach started and Zara turned towards him. "You're just... out here? Walking around?"

Zara nodded her head. "Yeah, why?"

Owen reached forward and grabbed one of Zara's stick arms. It popped right off in his hands. He held it up, looking at it. "How does this thing work?" He bent it in half and when he let it go, it sprang back up.

Zara spun around. "Stop it!" She grabbed her arm back and smacked Owen with it. Then she stuck it in her side and waved both arms at him. "It's just rude to take someone's arm!"

Owen held up his hands and leaned back. "I'm sorry!"

She stared at him a moment, her eyes narrowed into a glare. Then she smiled. "You are forgiven!"

"Zara..." Zach said the name softly. He was with Owen on the weird thing. Because this was really weird. But it wasn't exactly the weirdest thing to happen in the last 24 hours.

She turned towards him, her eyes wide. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Uh... Zach please." He correct.

"No!" She shook her head. "I'm Zara."

Zach tilted his head. "No... I meant my name is Zach. Call me Zach. Just... Zach."

She nodded and dug her stick arm into her snow side. She pulled out a small notebook and pen. She flipped the book open and started scribbling.

Owen's mouth dropped open. "What is that?"

"My notebook." Zara said.

Owen still looked confused. "What?"

"I need to take notes." Zara said, still scribbling.

"Why?"

"I'm an assistant." She said. "It's my job."

Zach nodded. "Yeah, it's her job, O."

Zara nodded and jotted some more notes down.

Owen looked over at Zach. "This makes sense to you?"

Zach shrugged. "Not exactly."

"Quiet, O!" Zara snapped. "Just Zach was going to say something!"

Zach blinked. "I was?"

She nodded. "You said my name."

"Oh..." Zach nodded. "Uh... did Claire make you?"

Zara's eyes widened and she quickly shoved her pen and notebook back inside her hip area.

Owen's mouth dropped open again. "Where does it go? How does it not get wet? Does the ink on the paper run? Does the ink in the pen freeze?"

"O!" Zara snapped again, looking back at him. "No!" She turned to Zach. "I love Claire!" She said in a wistful voice.

Zach smiled.

"I _really_ love her." Zara repeated, stressing the word really.

Zach's smile faltered. "You do?"

Zara nodded again.

"Love?" He repeated.

Zara smiled and nodded her head. "Yep."

Owen stood up, shaking his head. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with love."

Zara shook her head. "Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes." She closed her eyes. "And imagine what it'd be like when she finally returns my love..."

Owen shook his head. "Zara, I don't think...

Zara ignored his words and threw up her arms. "Biiiiiirds will sing!" She sung out loudly. "Bells will twitter and ring! And I'll do whatever one does, when in looooove!" She spun around, smiling. "We'll dance and spin, she'll hold my snow against her burning skin..." She wrapped her stick arms around herself as she twirled. "And we'll make you so jealous of our love!"

Owen stepped closer to Zach. "This is creepy, right?" He whispered. Zach nodded.

Zara continued on singing. "I'll finally get to feel her lips, so soft and sweet on mine! And find out what happens when our bodies align!"

Zach's mouth dropped open.

"And I can't wait, to see..." Zara started skipping in a circle. "What she'll think of me, when we lay and she strips me bare, with loooooove!"

Zach wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

Echo started bouncing along behind Zara as the snowgirl continued singing. "We're hot and cold and both so intense! Being together just makes great sense! We'll finish under the blankets and cuddle... and she'll hold me so close and I'll be... a happy snowgirl!"

"That doesn't rhyme." Zach whispered.

Owen smiled and shook his head. "Yeah. That's the problem here."

Zara turned and waved at Echo. "When life's hard, I like to hold onto my dream, that one day I'll hold her and listen to her scream..."

"Zara!" Zach snapped. "This is based off a kid's movie!"

"Her lips will be so blue..." She turned and looked at Owen, Zach, and the reindeers. "And you guys will be there, too!"

The whole group shook their heads in unison.

Zara spun around, her arms up. "When I finally get to feel my wonderful Claire... loooooove meeeee!"

"We have to tell her." Owen said.

Zach shook his head. "Don't you dare!"

Owen threw up his hands. "She doesn't have parts for any of that!"

Zach grabbed Owen's arm and turned him away. "She knows where Claire is." Zach hissed. "Just... don't hurt her feelings or upset her until after we find my aunt."

Owen sighed and shook his head. "Fine. But she's riding on Echo. Far away. Her singing's liable to cause an avalanche."

Zach rolled his eyes. "She's not that bad..."

"She's singing about having sex with your aunt!"

Zach covered his ears quickly. "Don't say that!"

Owen pointed at Zara. "The snow thing said it!"

"Zara!" Zach turned away and stepped towards the still dancing pile of snow. "Do you know where Claire is?"

She stopped and nodded her head. "Yes! I was on my way there now."

"Good." Zach said with a smile. "Can you take us there?"

She nodded her head again. "Yes!" She jumped up and clapped her stick hands together. "Right now! Let's go!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** 8D FUN!


	10. Finding Claire

Work has been... ugh. Air conditioner down. It was 98 in there for 3 days in a row. Just drains all the life away. Plus I re-fractured a broken bone in my foot that I broke when I was like 15. Never healed right so it ends up cracking again whenever I'm on my feet waaaay too much. XD At work. Which was like nearly 2 months straight. XD So... I'VE HAD AN AWESOME WEEK!

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 10: Finding Claire**

Zach was back on Charlie's back. Owen was on Blue, Delta was following close, and Zara was riding on Echo. They steadily climbed higher in the mountains. "I'm just saying..." Owen said slowly. "You're like... a figment of someone's imagination."

Zara nodded as Echo bounced along beside Blue. "Yes. Why?"

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How can you be so sure you love someone? You're like... not real."

"Owen!" Zach snapped, looking over at him. "That's rude!"

Owen's mouth dropped open. "I just... look at her!"

Zara narrowed her eyes and waved her stick arms in the air. "It's true love!"

Owen shook his head. "Doesn't sound like true love."

It was Zach's turn to roll his eyes. "And you're some kind of love expert?"

"No..." Owen said slowly. "But... I have... family... who are."

"Family?" Zach repeated. "Your family are love experts?"

Owen shrugged. "Sorta. It's... complicated."

"Love is complicated." Zara said. "I just know I love Claire. She's the nicest, kindest, warmest person ever."

Zach snorted and shook his head. "Don't know about that." He mumbled.

"And the hottest." Zara added.

Zach wrinkled his nose.

"You know..." Owen mused aloud. "Most people who disappear into the mountains want to be left alone."

"Like you?"

"Yes." Owen smiled and nodded. "How do you even know she wants to see you?"

Zach sighed. "I don't but... I won't... stop trying..." His voice trailed off as they came to a stop. In front of them jutted a solid wall of rock. "Uh... what now?"

Owen shrugged. "Could try to climb it. But I doubt you can climb. Or the snow thing either. And the reindeer can't climb, huh Echo?" He glanced over at her and the reindeer snorted and shook her head. "You can't climb."

Zach slipped off Charlie's back and stepped closer to the wall. "Can we go around it?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah. Probably. Looks like it stretches pretty far."

"Haven't you been up here before?"

"Not like... everywhere! It's a big mountain! We don't take this trail."

"Then why are we going this way?"

"Because the snow said to."

"Zara!" Zach turned slowly. "What way did... Claire... go..." But Zara was nowhere to be seen.

"Echo!" Owen snapped. "Where'd the annoying snow thing go?" Echo snorted and turned slightly. She pointed her nose off to the right. "That way?" Owen turned and took a step. But he stopped when Zara suddenly reappeared.

"Hey O!" She said, waving and smiling. Then she looked around him and waved at Zach. "Just Zach, there's an ice staircase over here, exactly where we need to go."

Owen looked back at Zach. Zach shook his head. "An ice staircase?" He repeated.

Zara nodded. "Yep. This way."

Zach, Owen, and the four reindeers followed Zara around the edge of the cliff. The snowgirl stopped and pointed. And that's exactly what it was. A large, elegant looking staircase that hovered across the gap and up the side of the mountain. As they looked higher, they saw the huge ice castle jutting out of the side of said mountain.

"Wow!" Owen gasped. "That's some ice." His lip quivered slightly. "I think I'm gonna cry."

Zach couldn't take his eyes off the castle. He'd never seen, never imagined something so big and beautiful. He felt the same way. "I won't judge." He said softly.

Owen glanced sideways at Zach and smiled. Zara was always halfway up the staircase as Zach and Owen reached it. Echo jumped in front of them and tried to follow. But her hooves scraped against the ice and she slipped down. She jumped back up and tried again but Owen shot forward and grabbed one of her antlers. "Hold it, Echo." He said, pulling her back. "I think you guys have to stay down here, buddy." Echo seemed to pout. But Owen turned and pointed at Blue. "You're in charge." Blue turned to look at her sister. And Echo ducked behind Owen. "Stop it! Echo!"

Zach watched for a moment as Owen seemed to wrestle with his reindeer. He let out a chuckle.

"Just Zach!" Zara reached the top and turned to wave down at them. "Come on! My love awaits me!"

Zach let out a sigh. He reached out slowly and touched his gloved hand to the railing. It was cold. He could feel it through his glove. He took a deep breath and stepped up. One step at a time, each more making him more nervous. He kept hearing the screams of his Kingdom and Owen's words in his ears. Claire had run for a reason. But he had to try!

"Hey." Owen said softly. He'd caught up with Zach and brushed their shoulders together as they continued up. "It'll be fine. I'm sure."

Zach glanced at him sideways and shook his head. "Not what you said earlier."

Owen shrugged. "Changed my mind,"

Zach rolled his eyes. Then stopped. They'd come to the end. They stood at the door. Zara looked up at him, wiggling in excitement just as much as Echo. Zach sucked in a breath and stepped around Zara. He stood at the door and just stared at it. Nerves and fear gripped him again.

"Knock." Zara said when Zach didn't. "Come on, Just Zach. Knock!" She looked up at Owen, standing beside her. "Why isn't he knocking? Do you think he forgot how to knock?"

"Shhh!" Owen snapped at her. "Give him a moment."

Zach took a deep breath and gently touched his knuckles to the door. It was soft and barely made any noise. But the doors swung open with great force. Zach jumped back out of surprise, colliding with Owen. "Sorry." He mumbled. Owen just smiled. Zach stepped away and took a step inside. Then he turned back around and looked at Owen. "Uh... can you wait here?"

Owen crossed his arms and tilted his head. "You sure?"

Zach nodded quickly. "I think I should talk to her alone."

Owen nodded. "Alright. If you need help..."

Zach smiled and shook his head. "I won't. It'll be fine." Then he looked down at Zara. "You, too."

Zara's mouth fell open. "But I love her!"

"I know." Zach held up his hands. "But... that might... take her by surprise... so... just... let me talk to her first, okay?"

Zara pouted but nodded. "Alright, Just Zach. One minute. One... two... three..."

Zach shook his head as he turned and walked deeper into the castle. It really was amazing. He looked up and it seemed to go on forever! All made out of ice. He shivered as he stepped towards the stairs. "Aunt Claire?" He called out. "It's Zach..."

"Zach..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Zach stopped. He looked up. "Aunt Claire!"

She stepped out and stood at the top of the steps. She was smiling brightly and she looked different. Completely different. But it wasn't just the wild curl in her normally perfectly straight hair or the different cut of the dress she wore that exposed her shoulders and arms. It was the way she stood, the way she carried herself. She looked lighter, happier.

"You... you look... different." Zach stumbled over the words.

Claire let out a soft laugh. "I feel different." She breathed out.

"And this place..." Zach said, looking around.

Claire nodded. "I never knew what I was capable of doing before." She said softly.

"Aunt Claire..." Zach turned back towards the steps. He started up them slowly. "I'm so sorry about what I said."

Claire's eyes widened and she took a step back.

Zach continued. "You have to know I didn't mean it. At all! I understand now. I understand why you pulled away from me and why you felt you had to hide. If I had known, I never would have brought it up!"

"No, no, no." Claire shook her head. "It's fine. No need to apologize. But you should probably go."

"Go?" Zach paused halfway up the stairs. "I just got here."

"Please, Zach. Just go."

Zach shook his head. "Not without you! You have to come back!"

Claire shook her head again and stepped back. "I belong here." She said, her voice shaking a bit. "You belong down in Jurendelle."

"No!" Zach said louder. "We belong down there! Together!"

She shook her head again. "No. I have to be here, alone. Where I can be... me. And not have to worry about hurting anyone."

"SIXTY!" Zara shouted loudly and burst through the door.

Claire stepped forward and leaned over the railing. "What's that?"

"I'm Zara!" The snowgirl said as she slipped across the floor. "I like warm hugs and paperwork!"

"Zara?" Claire's eyes widened slowly.

Zara stopped beside Zach on the stairs. She nodded her head. "Yes. You built me. Remember?"

Claire blinked and nodded her head. "You're alive?"

Zara nodded again. "I think so... and I love you!"

"You love me..." Claire repeated.

Zara nodded. "I really love you... I have a song..."

Zach bent down and grabbed Zara, interrupting her before she started singing. "Just like the one we built when I was a kid. Your assistant. We were so close, Aunt Claire. You were my best friend... we can be like that again... if you just come home..."

"And I can sing you my song!" Zara said, waving her arms.

"Zara!" Zach snapped.

Claire's eyes widened slowly. She shook her head and turned away. "No. We can't." She moved deeper into the castle.

"Wait!" Zach stood up and looked down at Zara. "Stay here!" He turned and ran up the stairs after her. "Claire!"

"I'm trying to protect you, Zach!"

"You don't have to protect me!" Zach said as he reached the top of the stairs. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Zach, stop, please!"

Zach shook his head. "Don't shut me out again!" He said loudly.

Claire shook her head and started up yet another set of stairs.

Zach continued following her. "That hurt me more than anything you could ever do to me!"

"You don't understand..." Claire said.

"Then tell me! Make me understand!" Zach begged her.

"Zach!" She stopped and turned. She looked down at him and shook her head. "Please go back home! Open up the gates, take care of Gray, give him the life and love I never could. Just... enjoy the summer. Enjoy the Kingdom." She turned and stepped off the steps into a room.

Zach frowned and shook his head. "Wait..." He hurried up the last few steps and followed through the doorway. "We can't exactly do that..."

She turned slowly. "Why not?"

"You... you froze everything." He said softly.

"I... froze..." She repeated slowly.

Zach nodded. "The whole Kingdom, the fjords... everything. It's like... an eternal winter, or something."

Claire's eyes widened slowly. She shook her head and turned. "No! No, no, no!"

Zach stepped closer to her. "It's alright. Just... come back with me and fix it."

"Fix it..." Claire said softly.

Zach nodded. "You can reverse it."

Claire shook her head. "I can't. I don't know how."

Zach paused for a moment and looked up. Snow started falling all around them. He frowned and shook his head. "You can do it. Just try."

Claire turned away from her as the snow started flowing faster, swirling around her. "I'm such an idiot." She said, shaking her head. "I can't ever be free! I keep ruining everything around me!"

"Claire!" Zach pulled his cloak tighter around himself as the snow continued to swirl and blow. It was nearly engulfing Claire. He could hardly see. "We can fix it together!"

"No, Zach!" Claire wailed. "You're just making it worse!"

Everything was white all around him. Zach couldn't see anything! It was like a blizzard. He lifted his hand, trying to shield his eyes from the snow. "Claire! Please! We love you!"

"Stop!" She screamed and the snow stopped spinning around her. It shot back from her, like shards of ice.

Zach stumbled back as he felt something hit him. Pain shot through his chest and he doubled over, collapsing on the ground.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** It's my birthday! 8D HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! 8D Sorry I haven't been writing much the past week. Well... writing for these boys, at least. 8D It's Zason week on Tumblr. Jason/Zack from Power Rangers. XD I somehow got it in my head that I have to participate in that even though I've never written Power Rangers before. So... when the week's up... I'll get back to our favorite raptor trainer and his mate.


	11. Snow Monster

Ugh! Guys! So sorry! No updates to anything or replies. I've just... I'm been slowly dying for 5 days now. Working and sicker than a dog. I nearly passed out at work the other day and had to sit on the floor for like an hour. Then I FINALLY get my two days off in a row and I spend them in bed. Yay. Go me. Nothing done. And I'm finally starting to feel better today. At least not quite so dead. Just exhausted. Being sick just drains everything! Hopefully next week, I'll get my days off and not be dying and can get some updates.

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 11: Snow Monster**

He heard the scream and spun around. But the doors slammed shut before he could move. Owen reached for the doors but they were frozen shut. "Zach!" He yelled as he yanked on the door handles. No give. He put his shoulder against them and pushed. But they still held fast.

"O?"

"Zara?" Owen pressed closer to the door as he heard her voice. "What's going on?"

"A lot of snow." She answered. "Like a lot. A ridiculous amount of snow is swirling around inside the giant ice castle."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Zara!" He snapped. "Where's Zach?"

"Upstairs where all the snow's coming from."

"Stand back." He took a few steps back and then ran at the door. Still nothing. It took three times before the doors finally gave way an inch. Owen pushed his way in and looked down at Zara. "Where?"

She turned and pointed her stick arm up the stairs.

Owen took off running. "Zach!" He called out as he followed the staircases. He didn't slow until the King was in his sights. He knelt beside him and placed a hand on the young man's back. "You okay?"

Zach nodded his head quickly. He glanced sideways at Owen and smiled. Then looked back at the frozen floor. "I'm fine." He said softly. He moved real slow as he tried to pull his legs up under him.

"Let me do it." Owen gently hooked his arms under Zach's. He hefted the King up easily and kept his hands on Zach's waist. Owen was sure if he stepped away, the King would stumble and fall again.

"I'm fine." Zach repeated but didn't pull away. He looked up at Claire.

She was standing across the room. She looked like she was about to say something, her eyes on Owen. But she just shook her head and turned away. "Just go." She said softly. "All of you."

Zach shook his head. "No! We can figure this out together!" He insisted, his voice weaker than it had been. "I know we can!"

"No!" Claire shook her head. "Just go! Now! You can't stop me... no one can..." She added softly, stepping back from them.

Zach tried to step forward but Owen's hold stopped him. "Zach, I think we should listen to her and go."

Zach shook his head. "No! Not without you, aunt Claire!"

"Listen to whoever this is and go! Now!" Claire clenched her fists for a moment and then flicked her fingers at the ground. Ice shot out and exploded on the ground. It swirled and grew and suddenly a huge pile of ice and snow blocked their way. The thing moved and shifted. Then there were arms and legs and it's head bumped into the ceiling.

Owen didn't let Zach protest anymore. "That's our cue." He pulled the King towards the stairs. "Zara, come on!"

"It's just a giant snowman." Zara said, waving her arm. "It's not gonna hurt me." She turned back to smile at it. The snow monster narrowed its hallowed eyes. Then it lifted its massive leg and kicked Zara. She went flying past Owen and Zach and tumbled down the stairs.

"Zara!" Zach broke from Owen's grip and rushed to the fallen snowgirl. He bent down and helped her up. "You alright?"

Zara nodded her head a tad forlornly. "My heart is just sore."

Owen rolled his eyes as darted behind Zach. "Move!" He shouted as he pushed the King towards the door. He grabbed Zara's stick arm and preceded to push both out of the castle. They all stilled as the ice beneath them shook. They turned and the snow monster had jumped down the stairs. It opened his mouth and roared loudly. "Go!" Owen screamed again. Zach and Zara finally got the message and started running down the stairs. Owen tried to follow but a large, icy hand snaked out and grabbed him.

"Owen!" Zach turned and started back up.

Owen dangled in front of the monster as it lifted him up. "Hey... you got a name?" The thing just blinked at him and Owen continued on talking. "Everyone should have a name. Can I call ya Ida?" The thing roared again. "I'll take that as a no." And then suddenly, Owen was flying through the air as it threw him.

Zach watched in horror as Owen landed on the snow below and didn't move. The reindeers all crowded around him and Zach couldn't see him anymore. "Owen!" He ran back down the stairs as fast as he could and pushed in between the reindeers. "Move!" He snapped at them.

Owen was attempting to bat a licking Echo away. "Stop it!" He snapped. "I'm fine!"

Zach fell down on the ground beside him. He reached out and grabbed the man's shirt. He pulled him up and threw his arms around Owen's neck, hugging him tightly. Owen was stunned for a moment and didn't move.

"Hey! HEY!" Zara marched up to the bottom of the stairs. "You don't just throw people!" She snapped and bent down to grab a stickfull of snow.

Zach pulled away from Owen and turned around. He frowned slightly and then his eyes widened. "Zara! No!"

Zara rolled the snow into a snowball. And then threw it up at the snow monster.

Zach scrambled up and ran towards Zara. He grabbed her and pulled her back. "Leave that thing alone!" But it was too late. The snowball hit the monster.

"You made her mad." Owen called, standing up slowly. He shook himself and brushed the snow off. "We should run again." He waved Blue forward and quickly pulled himself up. Then he nodded at Charlie. She turned and darted off towards Zach, Echo right behind her.

Zach turned and quickly climbed on Charlie's back. Echo dipped her head forward and Zara reached out to grab her antler. Then Echo flipped the snowgirl on her back and they raced back to catch up with the other reindeer.

The reindeer outpaced the snow monster easily and quickly. After a while, Owen pulled Blue to a stop and they all slowed and turned. But there was no sign that they were being followed anymore. Owen slipped from Blue's back, Zach and Zara dismounting too. Owen moved around Blue and quickly checked out her hooves. Then he moved on to check Delta and Charlie. Echo tried to prance away from him but he grabbed her antlers and yanked her back. "Hold still." He snapped.

Zach looked back up at the mountain and let out a sigh and shook his head. He'd failed. His first task as King, bring his aunt back to thaw the Kingdom, and he'd failed. Miserably. What was he supposed to do now? What would he tell his brother? His people. He couldn't go back without her. He signed again and turned to watch Owen and Echo wrestling again. He smiled and shook his head. "Her?" He asked, stepping closer.

Owen slapped Echo on the rump after he let her go. He watched her prance away and shook his head. "What?" He asked, turning to look at Zach.

"Her." Zach repeated, stopping beside Owen. "You said made her mad."

"Oh..." Owen nodded his head. "She. I named her Ida."

Zach stared back at him blankly for a moment. "You named the snow monster that tried to kill us."

Owen nodded again. "Everyone deserves a name."

Zach rolled his eyes and smiled. But then a pang of pain shot through his chest. He leaned forward a bit, his hand to his chest. He took a deep breath and it subsided.

Owen stepped forward quickly. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, reaching out to touch Zach's shoulder.

Zach nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He mumbled.

Owen's eyes widened suddenly as he lifted his gaze from Zach's face. "Your hair..."

Zach straightened up and his hand went to his head. "What?"

"It's uh... white..." Owen said slowly.

Zach pulled his hands away and shrugged. "You just notice that or something? I was born with it." Zach didn't understand the big deal. So he had a tiny patch of white hair?

Owen shook his head quickly. "No... I mean... it's... bigger."

"Bigger?" Zach dipped his head forward and touched his hand to his hair again.

Owen nodded and stepped closer. He reached out and pulled Zach's hand away. Then he traced the spot with his fingers. "It's because she struck you with her magic, isn't it?"

Zach ducked away from Owen's touch and stepped back. "Does it look bad?" He asked softly.

"Uh... no..." Owen said awkwardly.

"You hesitated." Zara pointed out, pushing in between them.

Owen held up his hands and shook his head quickly. "No I didn't." He snapped, looking down at Zara.

Zara tilted her head. "Yes you did."

Owen shook his head again. "It looks great." He said, looking at Zach and smiling. "I swear!"

Zach breathed out and shrugged. It didn't really matter. It was weird, yes. But his hair was the least of his worries.

"But you need help, okay?" Owen said, turning around.

Zach frowned and tilted his head. "Help?" He touched his hair again. "You just said it looks fine!"

Owen shook his head. "Not that. Blue." He waved at her and she came forward. "Come on."

Zach stepped forward as Charlie walked towards him. "Where are we going?"

"To see my family." Owen said as he pulled himself up on Blue.

Zach watched Owen for a moment. "The love experts?"

"Oh the love experts!" Zara repeated in a sing-song voice. "Yes! Let's go see your love experts!" She hopped up on Echo's back. "You know, I consider myself a love expert!"

Zach smiled and shook his head as he pulled himself up on Charlie's back. "Yeah. We know. No singing!"

Owen ignored them as he looked back at Zach. "They'll be able to fix you."

Zach looked at Owen. "Are you... sure?" He asked softly.

Owen nodded. "Yeah, I've seen this before."

Zach frowned. "You've seen someone get hit by magic before and it turn their hair white?"

Owen shrugged. "Yeah... sort of. When I was younger. This girl hit her little brother."

Zach's eyes widened. "So there's someone else with magic powers like aunt Claire?"

"I uh... I guess so." Owen said awkwardly as he kicked Blue's side. "Come on, Blue. We're going home." And as Blue raced through the snow with the others right behind her, Owen's thoughts trailed off. He didn't know why he didn't realize it before. The red headed teenage girl he'd glimpsed, with who he assumed was her parents and her younger brother. He couldn't exactly remember how long ago it had been. But he knew it was more than 10 years ago. Charlie was running beside Blue. Owen glanced sideways at Zach. He did the math in his head. More like 13 years ago. Seriously. How had he not put the two incidents together?

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Ugh. So tired and dead!


	12. Trail

Lee and Miller are now the names of Hoskins' henchmen. Lee has blonde hair and Miller has brown. This is a note for myself so I can keep scrolling up and reminding myself. Also Wu's bodyguard dude is Hamada. Named after soldiers that get eaten and killed by Ida in the movie. Because everyone deserves a name, right? Even if they didn't in Frozen. Did they even really talk in Frozen? I will have to check. 8D Anyways... let's see if Ida eats them in this story! 8D

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 12: Trail**

King Hoskins men left as soon as a couple of horses were prepared for them. They tracked the King's movements up the mountain. They found where it looked like he fell from his horse and the horse took off. And then where the kid walked up a small hill. And then fell down it. The men slipped from their horses' back and stepped forward slowly, looking down the embankment.

The blonde man laughed as he shook his head and pointed. "Look, Miller. He fell down. What a klutz."

The man dubbed Miller snorted and shook his head. "Looks steep." The other man shook his head and started forward. And then slipped himself and nearly tumbled down. Miller lunged forward and grabbed his accomplice. He helped the man right himself and shook his head. "This isn't a game, Lee. We have a job to do."

Lee quickly shoved him off. Then grabbed the reins of his horse and started down the hill. They moved down the steep embankment slowly, guiding the horses as they went. A misstep and a sprained or broken leg wouldn't help them. They reached the bottom without further incident and spotted the small shack with the billowing smoke. They headed towards it.

"Wu's Trading Post." Miller said, reading the sign.

"And sauna."

"Looks like he went inside." Miller inclined his head towards the door. Lee nodded and grabbed the reins from Miller's hand. He moved to tie the horses to the wood railing as Miller stepped up on the porch. The two men walked inside.

"Welcome." The man behind the counter looked up, smiling wide. "Big summer blow out."

Miller held up his hand. "No, thank you. We're not here to shop."

Wu's smile fell and he pointed to the door behind them. "Door."

Miller stepped closer to the counter, Lee just behind him. "We're been sent to find the King."

"The King?" Wu repeated.

The men both nodded. "Has he been by?" Lee asked.

Wu studied them for a long moment. "Why?"

"Why?" Miller repeated.

Wu nodded. "Yes. Why are you looking for him? You're not of Jurendelle, are you?"

"Uh..." Lee stuttered.

"We came for the coronation." Miller replied. "But the young Prince Gray asked us to find his brother."

"The prince." Wu repeated.

Miller nodded his head. "The King's horse returned home without him very early this morning. His brother wanted to go after him himself when we volunteered."

Lee shook his head. "The treacherous mountain is no place for a kid."

"How unfortunate. And how noble of you." Wu mused. "I do hope the young King is alright."

"As do we." Miller said with a nod.

"Have you seen him or not?" Lee asked.

Wu paused for a moment. Then he nodded. "Yes. He stopped by last night."

Miller stepped closer to the desk and leaned forward slightly. "When?"

Wu leaned back slightly on his stool. "Just before nightfall." He finally answered. "He left with the mountain man."

"The mountain man?" The two men repeated together. Then they glanced at each other for a moment.

Wu nodded, his mouth slowly curling into a smile. "Yes. Large, scary man." He said. "Who lives alone in the mountain and talks to reindeer."

"Reindeer?"

Wu nodded again. "Yes. His savage beasts. A whole team of them. They do his bidding. Whatever he asks."

"And the King went with him?" Lee asked slowly.

"Willingly?"

Wu shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I just know they rode away together in the mountain man's sleigh. I saw him pulling the King into his sleigh."

"Which way?"

"Up the North Mountain." Wu answered.

"Thank you." Miller said with a nod and turned around. Lee followed.

Wu leaned forward on his counter. "Have you ever been up the North Mountain?"

The men paused at the door and Miller turned to answer him. "No. We have not."

"You could get lost." Wu said flippantly. "Without a proper guide."

Miller shook his head. "We'll be fine." They opened the door and slipped out.

Wu's fake smile fell and he narrowed his eyes. Something about these two men seemed very off. He has his doubts about their real intentions. But he certainly wasn't going to do anything about it. Well not himself directly. He stood up and walked over to the window. He watched as the two unknown men rode off. Then Wu turned and called out. "Hamada."

The large dark haired body guard walked out. "Yes, sir?"

Wu pointed towards the window. "Did you see those two?"

Hamada nodded his head. "Heard everything."

Wu nodded. "Good. Follow them. I don't trust them."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Lee and Miller followed the sled tracks in the snow easily. It was hard to tell how many reindeer this odd mountain man had with him. But it looked like way more than two by the tracks. They slowed as the trees got thicker. It was amazing this mountain guy was able to drive a sleigh through all these trees.

"We won't catch up to them at this rate." Lee grumbled out.

Miller glanced over at him. "We'll catch them eventually."

"Now!" Lee snapped. "I'd like to be done with this now."

"Why?" Miller watched his cohort for a moment. "Don't tell me you believe that mountain man story?"

Lee glared over at him. "No! Of course not!" But his voice squeaked a bit as he spoke.

Miller shrugged and looked away.

"But uh... if he is real..." Lee started slowly. "Then hopefully he has kidnapped the King. Make our job easier."

Miller pulled his horse to a stop. "Hold up."

"We don't have time to stop!" Lee snapped, turning to look back. "That guy could be out here!"

Miller pointed at the ground. "Wolf tracks."

"Eaten by wolves would also make our job easier." Lee said with a smile.

Miller rolled his eyes and coaxed his horse forward. "Come on. And keep alert."

"Yeah, yeah." Lee mumbled. As they continued to follow the tracks, they found more evidence that the King may have been eaten by wolves. Or at least attacked. Wolf fur, ice blocks, broken wood, blood, and then the King's crown. Lee spotted the dropped crown, half hidden in the snow. He quickly slid from his horse and bent down to grab it. Then he turned and walked over towards a smear of blood in the snow.

"Real shame." Miller said, as he watched. "King being attacked by wolves."

Lee bent down and rubbed the bloodied snow into the grooves of the crown. "All that was left was his bloodied crown." Lee returned to his horse and tied the crown to his saddle. Then they started forward again, still following the tracks. Until they led to a cliff. They spotted the broken, fire burnt sled at the bottom. "They just... fell off?" The drop was too far to clearly see if there was any blood or bodies beneath the shattered sled.

Miller straightened up and pointed. "No." He said, shaking his head. "Tracks. On the other side."

Lee straightened up as well and squinted his eyes. "So they jumped the gorge without the sleigh?"

Miller nodded. "Looks that way."

Lee sighed. "So the King and this crazy mountain man with his horde of reindeer are still alive?"

"Looks that way." Miller turned his horse and started moving away. "Come on. We need to find a way around."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So... you said you've seen this before?" Charlie trotted right next to Blue, keeping pace with her sister. But Owen had been quiet since they changed track. Unusually quiet. Granted, Zach had only met the ice man about a day ago. But still, every minute of every hour they'd traveled together had been filled with the man's voice and laugher. And now, nothing.

"Yeah." Owen breathed out finally, not looking the King's way at all.

Zach let out a sigh and hung his head. He was curious about this other incident of sorcery. How similar was it? Did this other person have the same sort of magic as Claire? Or some other elemental powers? Were they able to control themselves better than Claire professed her own control? If so, was it something teachable? Something Claire could learn? Something this other person would be willing to share?

To him, it sounded like she'd been denying this part of herself for a long time. Maybe her whole life. Zach couldn't imagine what that felt like. To be so terrified of yourself that you deny such a vital part of yourself. Zach was so lost in contemplation of his aunt's life, that he didn't hear Zara's voice until she was right beside him. He blinked his eyes and glanced over at her. Echo was prancing alongside Charlie, stepping high and shaking her head. Zach smiled absently at the young reindeer. Then he looked at Zara. "Sorry. I didn't hear you."

The snowgirl smiled at him sweetly. "I said not to worry, Just Zach. O's family will get you fixed like he promised. Then you can rest and recover and I will go back to talk with Claire."

Zach shook his head. "Claire's right." He sighed and looked away. "She's not safe." He admitted softly.

Zara shook her head. "She can't hurt me. Not physically. She... created me. I have no fear. only love." She tilted her head and smiled. "A deep, deep seated love that makes me burn down in my..."

"Stop!" Owen said loudly, pulling Blue to a stop.

"Yes, please!" Zach said, shaking his head at Zara.

Owen glanced over at them and frowned. "Uh... well... that too." He said with a shrug. "But I meant... we're here." He said, sliding down off Blue's back.

Charlie stopped and Zach slowly slid off. His legs were a bit shaky when he touched the ground but Charlie stood still and let Zach hold fast to her harness. He moved to step forward and Charlie matched him step for step. Zach breathed out as he held onto her, suddenly grateful Owen wasn't looking at him.

Zach looked around as they walked into the seemingly empty grove. He couldn't see anyone. Just a large, open area with rocks. Lots of rocks. All over the place.

"Hey guys!" Owen said with a smile and wave as he walked around the rocks. "You lost weight?" He bent down and appeared to be talking to a rock. Echo darted forward and let out squeaks as she weaved between the rocks. Delta and Blue joined in, moving more slowly than their youngest sister.

Charlie was the only one to remain in her spot beside Zach. "They're... rocks..." He said softly.

Zara inched closer to them. "Is... he talking to rocks?" She whispered.

"Barry!" Owen stopped by a different rock and knelt down. "I didn't know you were back!"

Zach tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

"He's crazy." Zara whispered. "I'll distract him and you run."

Zach shook his head quickly. "I don't think we need to..."

Owen let out a laugh and then stepped up to another rock. Then he turned around and smiled brightly. "This is my dad."


	13. Family

I also had way too much fun with this chapter. But you knew I would, didn't you? 8D

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 13: Family**

Zach's gaze dropped to the rock at Owen's feet. "Your... dad..."

"Run, Zach." Zara whispered and then stepped forward. "Hi, O's family." She said, walking towards a small rock. "It's nice to meet you." She patted the top of the rock with her stick arm. She glanced back at Zach. "Why aren't you running?" She hissed.

Zach watched Zara. Then lifted his gaze to meet Owen's. And the man was still smiling brightly, oblivious to the oddity that was this moment. Though if the man talked to rocks and called them family... he probably didn't know the difference between odd and normal. Zach bit his lip and took a step back. "I'm... gonna go." He said softly.

"Go?" Owen frowned. "No, Zach! Wait! Please!" He looked down at the rocks and glared at them. "Come on, guys! Stop it!" Suddenly, all the rocks began to roll towards Owen. He smiled down at them again. "Hey!"

The rocks stopped rolling and then suddenly sprang up and unfolded and Owen was surrounded by tiny, pudgy trolls. "Owen's home!" The one Owen deemed his dad said and others joined in. Owen let out a laugh and his dad grabbed his hand and pulled the man down towards him. "Let me look at ya, my boy!"

Another troll grabbed at his clothes. "Dirty! I wash!"

Owen pushed her hands away quickly. "Aunt Ellie, no!" He shook his head and looked around.

But another troll grabbed him and tugged him to the ground. "Come back to challenge me again?"

Owen pushed him off and shook his head. "No, Barry. No time to wrestle. Look, it's great to see you all. But where's grandpappie John?"

"He's napping." A tiny troll behind him answered. "But look! I grew a mushroom" He spun around, showing off the tiny red fungus on his shoulder.

Owen smiled down at the troll. "That's great, Timmy."

"Well..." Another tiny troll pushed to the front and held up a glowing, blue crystal. "I earned my water crystal!"

"That's awesome, too, Lex..." Owen started to say. And then suddenly both of the tiny trolls were jumping on him and laughing.

Zach watched silently. He tilted his head and shook it slowly. "Trolls." He barely believed his eyes. "They're trolls!"

As a group, all the trolls turned to look at Zach. Then all blinked at him. Owen quickly dropped the tiny trolls and pushed to the front of the group. "Yes." He said nodding. "This is my family." He turned. "Dad!"

The troll he'd talked to first came forward, a wide smile on his face.

Owen smiled and turned to Zach and Zara. "This is my dad."

Zach stared at him blankly for a moment. "This is your dad." He repeated.

Owen nodded. "Yeah."

Zach opened his mouth slowly. "Your dad is a troll?"

"Yes." Owen nodded his head again.

"You were... raised by trolls?"

"Yes!" Owen snapped, crossing his arms. "Is that such a hard concept?"

Zach tilted his head for a moment. "Sort of."

Owen rolled his eyes.

"You can call me Simon." The troll said, stepping closer. "We're all so happy to meet our boy's new boyfriend." Happy squeals erupted from the trolls around them.

Zach's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"No!" Owen said quickly, shaking his head and waving his arms. "No, no, no! This is the new King. I'm just helping him!"

"Owen, my boy. It's alright." Simon turned to Zach. "My son here, he likes boys. He doesn't like girls."

Zach blinked down at the troll. He wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He glanced over at Owen and then away quickly.

Owen's mouth dropped open. "Dad!"

"It's quite alright." The troll went on. "Just the way you were born."

"Dad! Shut up!"

"And I've told you for years, we all love you just the same."

"Dad, please! Stop talking!"

Simon spun around. He jumped up and grabbed Owen's shirt. The momentum of the oddly heavy troll made Owen stumble back. And then fall. "Owen, my boy!" Simon said, now sitting squarely on Owen's chest. "Love is the most important thing in the whooooooole world." The troll practically sang out.

Owen laid his head back on the ground and let out a sigh. "Yeah. Duh." He snapped out. "You've been telling me this my whole life!"

Barry let out a laugh as he bounced closer. "So you've finally listened, brother!"

"Listened... no! That's... the... King!" Owen snapped, his jaw clenched shut. "I'm just helping him! We don't even know each other!"

"Well... we can fix that." Ellie called out, bouncing over towards Zach.

Zach awkwardly smiled down at the happy looking troll. He lifted his hand and waved at her.

Owen frowned as he lifted his head up and glared at his dad. The heavy troll was still sitting on him and looked quite happy about it. "Get off."

Simon ignored Owen's request and leaned closer. He got right in Owen's face and turned to look at Zach. "He's cute, right?" Simon pointed at the fidgeting King and tilted his head. "For a human man? You do think he's cute?" Simon pulled back and tilted his head the other way. "Pretty is the wrong term... handsome!" Simon nodded. "You think the King is handsome, yes?"

"No!" Owen snapped, sitting up and pushing the heavy troll off.

"No?" Zach gasped loudly. Then his eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth. He hadn't meant to gasp so loudly.

Owen held up his hands and shook his head quickly. "No, no, no! I didn't mean... I just... dad!"

Simon let out a sigh and shook his head. He turned to Zach and started walking towards him. "I'm so sorry, your highness. My boy's not the brightest when it comes to these things."

"Dad!" Owen attempted to scramble up but was suddenly thrown on his stomach. Barry happily perched on his back. "Damnit, Barry!"

"I'm sorry he doesn't like you..." Simon said, reaching out to pat Zach's leg.

"I do like him!" Owen snapped quickly. Then his eyes widened and he rolled over and dumped Barry off. "Uh... I mean... we just met!" He said, standing up. "And he's the King!"

Simon spun around, a large smile on his face. "So you do like him?" He asked, pointing his finger in Owen's direction."

Owen held up his hands. "Please stop talking."

"Good!" Simon clapped his hands together. "This is a great start." He turned back to Zach. "You like my boy?"

Zach opened his mouth slowly. "I uh..."

"Dad! No!" Owen stalked towards them. "You've got the wrong idea! That's not why I brought him..."

"What's the issue?" Ellie asked.

"Yes." Simon said, nodding his head. "Is there something you don't like about him?"

"Well... uh..." Zach was at a loss. He looked around at all the expectant faces.

"Enough!" Owen shouted and threw up his arms. "Please! Just stop all of this!"

Simon tilted his head. "Is it the clumpy way he walks?"

Ellie stepped closer to Owen and reached up to pull at his shirt again. "Or the dumpy clothes he wears?"

Simon nodded his head. "Or the weird excited way he talks?"

"Or how he never, ever shuts up?" Barry mumbled. "Ever?"

"Oh!" Timmy jumped up and waved his hand. "He hogs the covers when he sleeps!"

Lex wrinkled her nose. "And his feet are always ice cold!"

Simon let out a laugh. "He always smells like a reindeer even after he washes."

"What about the peculiar way he talks to his reindeer?"

"He sings in his sleep."

"And pees in the woods."

"And tells really bad jokes."

Zach looked from troll to troll as they all rattled off odd facts about Owen.

"And his eyes are super green!"

Zach frowned at the last one and looked down at the tiny troll in front of him. "Why's that's a bad thing?"

"Because!" Timmy said, throwing up his arms. "It's a weird thing."

Zach shrugged. "Green's not that weird."

Simon smiled. "Good!"

"Guys!" Owen rubbed at his temples. His head was starting to hurt. "Dad! Please! For the love of everything! Shut up!"

Simon let out a laugh and turned around. "My boy, just embrace this!"

Owen shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you? We... just... met!"

"So..." Simon turned back to Zach. "We just need to get to know you better."

"Me?" Zach looked down at the troll.

Simon nodded. "We know you're the new King. You've got a younger brother. Parents died when you were younger..."

Owen's mouth dropped open. "Dad!"

"Oh that's so sad!" Ellie wailed.

"It is." Simon said with a nod. "Very sad. Just like Owen."

"His parents died, too." Timmy said.

"And we adopted him!" Lex added.

"Yes!" Ellie squealed. "You can be in our family, too!"

"Yes!" Simon nodded his head. "We'll adopt you, too!"

"No!" Owen yelled. "He's the King! You can't adopt the King! He has a family!"

Simon shrugged his shoulder and tilted his head to the side. "He can have more than one family!" He turned back to Zach. "Now... what else should we know?"

"He likes to dance!" Zara added, stepping forward. "In the snow. He really likes the snow."

Zach glanced sideways at her.

"And green!" She added with a smile. "His favorite color is green!"

Simon smiled widely. "Green!" He clapped his hands together and spun around.

Zach looked at Zara again, confusion on his face.

The snowgirl smiled brightly. "You and Claire spent a lot of time playing in the snow when you were younger, building me and snowballs."

Zach smiled slowly. "I remember..."

"That's it!" Shouted Ellie.

"It's a perfect match!"

"Meant to be!"

"True love!"

Zach was suddenly pulled back by a swarm of trolls. They rolled around him, tossing flowers and grass at him. Zach shielded his eyes and ducked his head. Then the trolls rolled away and Zach looked down at himself. He was wearing a cape of moss and there were flowers around his neck. He straightened up and looked around. And let out a laugh.

Owen was standing across the clearing, fending off troll hands. He was dressed in a similar looking moss and grass cape, and a crown of flowers and sticks on his head. Owen's eyes narrowed into a glare as he slapped Simon's hands away. "Stop it!" Then he caught the laughter and turned to glare at Zach. Then his eyes widened. "Wow."

Zach blushed slightly and looked away.

"Come on, let's get started." Simon ducked behind Owen and started pushing him forward. A few other trolls joined in and pushed Owen and Zach towards a large hole in the ground.

"Where'd that come from?" Owen asked. Then was roughly pushed inside. Zach fell down beside him and Owen caught him and helped him stand up.

"Do you, Zach..." Simon said, standing just in front of them. "Trollfully take..."

Owen shook his head. "What's going on?"

"Trollfully?" Zach said.

"You're getting married." Simon said frankly.

"Oh hell no!" Owen snapped. "You guys never listen to a word I say! Ever!"

"Yes we do, my son!"

Owen rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the hole. "No, you don't." He turned and leaned down. He held his hand out to Zach. "Not a single word, dad." Owen said. Zach glanced around at the saddened trolls. He swallowed and timidly took the offered hand and Owen pulled him up. Owen let out a sigh and stepped away. "I'm sorry." He said, scratching at the back of his neck. "They... uh... get carried away easily."

Zach dropped his gaze to the ground. "It's okay." He said softly.

Zara hopped down into the hole. She threw up her stick arms and spun around. "If you guys aren't gonna use it, can Claire and I?"

"You can't marry Claire!" Owen snapped. He reached over the hole to pull her out.

"Why not?" She flailed her arms against him. "If you can marry Just Zach, I can marry Claire!"

"I'm not marrying Zach!" Owen snapped. "And it's just Zach!"

"That's what I said! Just Zach!"

"No! Zach! Not Just Zach! It's just... Zach! His name is Zach! No just!"

"Just Zach!" Zara wailed. "O is being mean to me!"

Zach watched the two flail and fight fondly. He smiled and opened his mouth. "I..." He started but a shot of pain ripped through him before he could finish his thought. Zach bent forward and his knees collapsed out from under him. It was more intense than the other two times and he struggled to breathe.

"Zach!" Owen dropped Zara on the ground and rushed to Zach's side. He knelt down and gathered Zach into his arms. The King was unresponsive. And cold. Owen stood up and looked around. "Grandpappie John!" He called out loudly.

The trolls quickly parted and moved to the side. An old troll ambled towards Owen. His eyes were wide . He lifted his hand and waved his cane in Owen's direction. "There is strange magic here. Quick!" The old troll said, waving him forward with his cane. "Bring him to me."

Owen nodded and stepped forward quickly. He knelt down, still hugging Zach against his chest.

John touched Zach's hands. "His life is in danger. There is ice in his heart, put there by his aunt. If not removed, he will freeze forever."

Owen's eyes widened. "But you can remove it, right? I've seen you do it before!"

John shook his head. "I cannot."

"I've seen you do it!" Owen insisted.

"That was his head." The old troll said softly. "It was easy. The head can be persuaded but... only an act of pure love can sway a heart." He said gravely.

Owen's eyes widened. "Pure love?" He repeated, looking down at Zach. "He uh... I don't think he's... involved with anyone..." If such a thing had happened, he was sure he would have heard whispers of it at the coronation.

"An act of pure love." The old troll repeated. "Doesn't always mean romantic love."

Owen let out a sigh and shook his head. "His aunt did this to him. But... his little brother..."

"Is his only hope!" John interrupted gravely. "You must hurry! He doesn't have much time."

Owen nodded and stood up quickly. "Thank you, Grandpappie John. Blue!" He turned and the gray reindeer was already standing beside him. Owen blinked at her for a moment. Then she bent down and he smiled. He climbed on her back and shifted Zach in his lap as Blue stood up. "Zara, you coming?"

The snowgirl nodded and grabbed Owen's outstretched hand. He pulled her up and she settled down behind him. Owen glanced back at the other three reindeer. "Stay here!" He commanded loudly. "Stay, Echo!" He didn't need to worry about her wandering off and creating trouble. "Go, Blue! Back to the Kingdom!"

The reindeer nodded her head and took off like a bolt of lightning. Owen didn't even glance back.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Wow that was long! 8D Hope you enjoyed meeting Owen's family!


	14. Discovered

For some reason... this is the chapter I've wanted to write the least. Like... I hate it. Hate writing it. Don't wanna write it. Just wanna skip it and go on to the next one. Hmm. Wonder why?

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 14: Discovered**

They stared up at the ice castle, both with wide eyes and stunned expressions. This was wear the tracks led. And then they led away from it. But something about the ice castle stopped them from following the other tracks. They figured the Queen was in there. They slipped from their horses and slowly approached.

But before they got far, a voice called out from behind them. "Hold on."

Lee and Miller both stopped and turned. They frowned at the man approaching them on horseback. "Who are you?" Lee called out.

"Hamada." The man answered, dismounting from his horse. "My boss, Wu, sent me. To track you and keep an eye on you."

The two men exchange looks. "An eye?" Miller repeated.

Hamada nodded. "He was afraid you'd get lost. I kept my distance but I revealed myself to warn you..."

Lee shook his head and turned back to the castle. "Whatever. We've no need of you. We made it fine this far." He stepped forward.

Hamada's eyes widened. "I wouldn't. I arrived before you and..."

"Wah, wah, shut up." Lee snapped. But before he could get any closer, a large mound of snow to the left of the staircase shifted. It rose and stood up and a lumbering snow monster hovered over them. Lee's eyes widened as he looked up at it. "Shit..."

Hamada glanced at Miller and pointed at the monster. "That is what I was trying to avoid doing. It was sleeping."

The monster opened its mouth and roared loudly. Then reached out and smacked Lee away, sending the man flying. The horses all whinnied loudly and skittered back. Hamada quickly drew his sword and rushed at the beast. Miller drew his sword and lunged into the fight. Hamada slashed at its leg and Miller jumped for its arm. But the thing lashed out and sent Miller flying.

Lee was up on his feet and running towards his horse. He quickly untied the bloodied crown.

Miller pulled himself up and moved to follow. "What are you doing?"

"The Queen." He said, turning to point at the door. "I saw her, peaking out between the doors."

"What if the King's in there, too?"

"Then we take them both out." Lee said as they both ran towards the door. They dodged around and between the snow monster and Hamada, both still fighting. They hurried up the stairs and threw open the doors. They rushed inside and continued up. They didn't slow until the reached the top and came face to face with the Queen.

Claire turned, whipping around quickly. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"We've been sent here to arrest you." Miller said, holding his sword at his side.

Her eyes looked down at the sword in the man's hand and narrowed. "Arrest me?" She repeated.

Lee stepped forward, holding the crown behind his back. "For the death of the new King."

Claire frowned and shook her head. "Zach's fine." Her voice cracked a bit as she said the words. "I just... I just saw him. He was just here."

"We saw him." Miller said.

"He was being chased." Lee continued, still slowing advancing. "By that monster of yours guarding your castle."

Miller nodded. "And was driven right off the edge of a cliff."

Her eyes widened as she stumbled back. "Chased..."

Lee nodded. "We found his crown, covered in blood."

"His... his crown..." She repeated slowly. She paused and turned away for a moment, thinking. "He wasn't even..." She started.

Lee pulled the bloodied crown out from behind his back. He held it out at arm's length. "We found it in the wreckage of the sled he and his guide were riding."

Claire turned back. Her eyes widened again as she saw the crown. She knew that crown. "Zach..." She said softly, reaching out to touch it.

Lee yanked it back and tucked it in his coat. "We're to return it to the Prince."

"As proof that because of you..." Miller said. "The King is dead."

Tears were in her eyes as she shook her head. "Gray..."

" Come with us." Miller said.

"Now." Lee added.

Claire rubbed at her forehead and then shook her head. No! It couldn't be true! "No... no."

Lee drew his sword and held it out.

Claire shook her head and stepped back. "No, please. Just... leave me alone!"

Miller lifted his sword up and rushed at her. Claire ducked down and lifted her arms to shield herself. But a sheet of ice rose from the floor and stopped Miller's advance. Claire's eyes widened. She glanced down at her hands. Then let out a sigh. "Stay away!" She sent a shot of ice flying towards the two men. It crashed into the ground and ice shot out.

Both men darted out of the way of the ice. "Other side." Lee yelled, running around the outside of the room. Miller nodded and ran the opposite way. They both stopped at either ends.

Claire swallowed as she looked from one to the other. She lifted her hands to her sides, pointing one at each of the men. Lee moved first. He ran towards her, his sword out. She shot ice towards him. His sword was knocked from his hand and clattered to the ground. His body was throw into the wall, held in place by long spikes of ice. She held a long, sharp spike of ice in front of his face, ready to impale him if he tried to move away.

Miller's eyes widened. The whole thing happened in seconds. He swallowed and tightened his grip on his sword. Then he raced forward, trying to surprise the Queen while he back was to him. But Claire heard him. She lifted her hand and shot a wall of ice towards him.

The door below burst open, the noise heard upstairs. Moments later, a voice broke out. "Queen Claire! Stop!"

She turned, glaring at the new intruder. "Who are you?"

"Hamada." The man replied. "I work at Wu's Trading Post, at the base of the mountain."

"Wu..." She repeated the name slowly. She knew the name, knew the man. But she shook her head and turned back to glare at the man she was seconds from impaling.

"No!" Hamada lifted his arm. "Don't be the monster they fear you to be." He said in a soft, even voice.

Claire's eyes widened. She shook her head and blinked. She hadn't meant to, she really hadn't. She just acted. She lowered her hands a bit. The wall stopped moving and the ice holding Lee up eased up. Lee slowly slid to the floor. Miller squeezed out from the wall that was trying to crush him seconds before. He bent over and picked up his sword. Then he ran at Claire.

"Stop!" Hamada yelled.

Claire turned to look at him and frowned. She had stopped. But she didn't hear or see Miller as he snuck up on her. He hit her hard in the head with the hilt of his sword. Claire fell to the ground, unmoving.

Hamada quickly ran forward and bent down over her. He checked her over then shook his head. "She's alive. Just unconscious."

"Good." Miller spat out. He turned and ran over to help Lee up.

Hamada shook his head. "You didn't have to do that."

"You saw what she did." Miller said, hauling his shaking friend up. "She nearly killed us."

"You ran in here to attack her!" Hamada shot back.

"To talk to her!" Miller lied. "To try to convince her to come back and thaw out the Kingdom." Miller hooked Lee's arm over his shoulder and hauled the shaking man up. "Can you carry her down to the horses?"

Hamada nodded and bent down to pick her up.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Her head hurt. A lot. That's the first thing that came back to her. How much her head hurt. She opened her eyes slowly. Much too slowly. Everything hurt! She lifted her head and looked around. She blinked and shook her head. She was in the dungeon! Back in Jurendelle! She recognized it easily. It was one of the many places she and Zach used to sneak off and play when they were younger. And later, she'd often find Zach and Gray hiding down here.

"Zach..." Tears flooded her eyes as she remembered what the two men had said. "What have I done?" She jumped up but something stopped her and pulled her back down. She glanced down at her hands. She hadn't felt them before. But heavy, thick iron cuffs completely covered both her hands and were chained to the floor. She stood up slower and pulled on them. But they held fast to the floor.

The door slowly creeked open and she looked up. Gray stood in the doorway. There were tears in his eyes and he was shaking.

Claire opened her mouth slowly. "Gray?" Her voice squeaked as she said his name.

Gray held onto the door, not coming any closer. "They said..." He sniffed loudly and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "They said you... you killed Zach..."

Claire's eyes widened and she shook her head. She tried to step towards him, to reach for him. But the cuffs stopped her and he flinched away from her. "I didn't... I swear I didn't..." She blinked fresh tears away and looked at the ground. "I didn't mean to..." She said softly, feeling defeated.

"It's true..." Fresh tears sprang from the young Prince's eyes. He pushed away from the door and fled back into the hall. The door clattered against the wall, the sound ricocheting.

"Gray! Wait!" Claire tried to follow him again, but the chains stopped her again. She stumbled and fell into a heap on the ground.

A shadow fell across the hall. King Hoskins stepped into the doorway. He turned and took a step inside the cell, shaking his head and frowning. "Dear, dear girl. What have you done?"

"I... I didn't mean to..." She chocked back a sob. "It... everything... was an accident..."

Hoskins shook his head again. Then grabbed the door and slammed it shut, leaving her alone again.

Claire rolled over on her side. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** OH YEAH! I KNOW WHY! No Owen or Zach or Zara or trolls or ANYONE FUN! Poo!


	15. Betrayal

A lot of scene jumping around here. 8D Like a lot. Everything happening at once! Woohoo!

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 15: Betrayal**

Gray ran blindly through the castle. Tears spilled down his face and he couldn't hear the voices calling his name. Staff or villages or whoever. He didn't hear them, didn't see their faces. All that went through his mind was that he was all alone now. He hardly remembered the parents he lost so many years ago. All he'd ever known was his brother. His best friend, his parent, his whole world! Zach had done everything for him! Claire had been there, yes. In the background. But she'd really been nothing to him. Not really.

Gray threw open the door to his bedroom without realizing it. He was just suddenly there. He slammed the door closed behind him and ran to his bed. He flopped on it and buried his head against his pillow. What was he going to do now? His brother dead and his aunt the cause. He could hardly believe it! But he'd seen the bloodied crown and heard the story of the men sent to help. He still hadn't believed it. But then Claire...

Gray hugged his pillow closer as sobs wracked his small frame. And then suddenly, he was yanked up off his bed and everything went black.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen held Zach against him tight as Blue weaved through the trees. He knew she was moving as fast as she could. He could feel it in the way her muscles flexed under him and the way her breathing labored. And if he focused on those facts hard enough, he would be concerned for her. But right then, all her thoughts were on the cold man in his arms and how they just weren't moving fast enough.

"Owen..." The voice was soft, barely a whisper against Owen's neck.

"Zach!" Owen glanced down at the King and breathed out in relief. Those pretty eyes were open and looking at him. "Shh!" Owen soothed out softly. "We're on our way back to Jurendelle."

"Jurendelle..." Zach repeated softly.

Owen nodded. "Yes. To Gray."

Zach's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Gray?"

Owen nodded his head again. "Grandpappie said love was the way to thaw a frozen heart before you freeze."

"Love..." Zach repeated the word softly and then closed his eyes. His head fell back against Owen.

"Faster, faster!" Zara said. She was standing behind Owen, holding tight to his coat. Then she stopped. She glanced behind them and frowned. "Hey!" She snapped out. Then she let go of Owen and jumped off.

"Zara!" Owen glanced back and Blue slowed. Owen quickly turned back and shook his head. "No, keep going." He said, patting Blue gently on the side. "She'll be fine." Blue let out a snort and sped back up.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The neighboring King Hoskins paced back and forth along the deck of his ship. It was the only place he knew he wouldn't be overheard by the citizens of Jurendelle. He was practically foaming at the mouth. "I told you!" He snapped. "To make sure she didn't come back!"

The two men exchanged looks. Then Miller shook his head. "Sir, we were followed."

Lee nodded. "By a very large uh... assassin... guy. He uh... works at a trading post at the base of the mountains."

Miller glanced sideways at Lee. But he nodded his head. "Yes. He followed us and incepted us just as we were about to execute the Queen."

Hoskins stopped his pacing and turned to glare at his men. "You couldn't just take care of this guy as well?"

"He was very big." Lee lied. "And uh... the run in with the Queen went a little... different... then we may have insinuated. She nearly killed me."

Miller let out a sigh and nodded. "We may have not made it off the mountain if he had not intercepted."

Hoskins' eyes narrowed more and he threw up his arms. "Then kill him on the way back!"

"We uh..." Lee scratched at the back of his neck nervously. "We thought the Queen would wake and we might need his help again..." He said lamely.

"You should have killed them both!" Hoskins snapped.

"Sir..." Miller had stepped away. He moved to the edge of the ship and leaned over the railing. Something was moving fast over the ice. He squinted but couldn't quite make it out. It almost looked like... His eyes widened. "Reindeer."

Hoskins frowned at him. "Reindeer? Why do I care if there's a reindeer?"

Lee moved towards him and looked as well. "The guy with the King... has reindeer."

"The King?" Hoskins pushed them aside as he leaned over the edge, trying to get a better look. "You said the King was dead!"

"We thought he was!" Lee said, holding up his hands. "We swear!"

"Get down there now!" Hoskins snapped. "Stop him!"

"Sir!" Miller pointed. "He has the King with him."

"Hurry and get him inside before he's seen by too many people!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They were nearing the castle gate when Blue finally slowed to a stop. The doors were closed. Owen frowned as he looked around. There weren't any guards anywhere. "Hey!" He called out. "Blue, down." He slipped off Blue's back and hefted Zach up. "Help! I have the King!"

Several long moments seemed to tick by before the gate started to open. Two men slipped out, dressed in the Jurendelle royal guard suits. "We'll take him." One of them said.

Owen frowned and stepped back. "Where're the rest of the guards?"

"Attending to the people inside." The other guard said.

"We will take the King to the Prince." The first one said.

Owen's eyes widened, his momentary doubts forgotten. He stepped forward and nodded his head. "Yes. You must get him to Gray, right away! His life depends on it."

Both guards nodded their heads as they took Zach and slipped back inside.

And then the doors were shut. And Owen was left standing, staring at it. He opened his mouth slowly. Then closed it and blinked up at the closed doors. Blue stepped forward and bumped her nose against his arm. Owen turned slightly. He breathed out and turned back to look at the door. "I guess... that's it..." He breathed out. "I just..." He bit his lip and shook his head.

Then draped his arm around Blue's shoulders and pulled her around. They stepped away from the castle gates and stopped for a moment. Owen quickly checked Blue out. But the reindeer snorted loudly and shook her head. And snapped at him when he walked around her a third time to check.

"Alright, alright." He said with a sigh and stopped. He glanced back at the castle one last time. Then turned and started walking away. Blue followed slowly.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Gotcha!" The snowgirl yelled loudly as she latched onto the reindeer's leg. She let out a triumphant laugh and tried to pull the leg to a stop but it didn't work well. "Echo!" She snapped and scrambled up the reindeer's leg and plopped on her back. "Seriously! We have to stop and find Owen!"

At the sound of her master's name, Echo stopped. She let out a whine and shook her head.

Zara let out a sigh and patted the reindeer's neck. "Well... what'd ya expect? He told you to stay home and you snuck out!" Echo whined again and Zara shook her head. "How could you really not think you'd get in trouble? Now... uh... where to find Owen?"

Echo shook her head. Then turned and ran. The opposite way.

"Hey!" Zara snapped, bouncing slightly on Echo's back. But Echo didn't listen. She ran back through the village and out onto the fjords. And that was where she slowed to a stop. She lifted her head and her nostrils flared. Zara looked around, frowning. "What?"

Echo turned towards one of the ships frozen in the water and ran towards it.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Miller hefted the King's body up higher, holding him tightly as they headed towards the back entrance to the castle. They slipped inside easily without being seen. Miller headed towards the King's bedroom while Lee turned for the ballroom. Lee stepped closer and slipped inside amongst the crowd of gathered people.

It looked like the whole of the Kingdom was pressed inside the large room. Upfront, King Hoskins was raising his hands. "Quiet, please. Everyone!" He called out. "I've some grave and pressing news. The reason I've called you all here, and the guards too..." He paused for a moment, trying for a dramatic flair. "After hearing the Queen admittance to killing the King..." Hoskins had said gravely. "The young Prince Gray fled the castle in his grief."

Gasps ran rampant through the rooms.

"Now, now!" Hoskins held up his hands higher. "My men are still searching the castle grounds for him a second time, to be sure. But so far have found no trace..."

"You're outsiders!" One of the guards yelled. "What do you know?"

"We will search for ourselves!" Another yelled.

Lee quickly pulled his Jurendelle guard hat down over his eyes and stepped forward. "I just got back from searching the stables." The man lied. "The Prince's horse is gone! I think I saw him, heading through the village."

"How long ago?"

"Just a few minutes." Lee said. "I came straight here."

A lot of movement and jostling following. The guards rushed towards the door. A few of the people followed. Hoskins waited a few minutes and then stepped forward again, addressing those that stayed. "Calm down, everyone. I'm sure the young prince will be found. In the meantime, let's not get ourselves worked up. We just need to be patient and have faith!"

"Uh... sir!" Lee waved at him.

Hoskins nodded and smiled at the people. "I will speak with your guards and see how I can lend my expertise." He turned and hurried out the door, Lee fast on his heels. Once they were far away from the ballroom, Hoskins turned. "You have him?" He whispered.

Lee nodded and they rushed towards the King's room. Miller was standing outside, still dressed in the Jurendelle uniform.

"Well?" Hoskins demanded.

"I think..." Miller said slowly. "He's dying..."

Hoskins' mouth dropped open. "Dying?"

Miller nodded. "He kept mumbling, something about... having a frozen heart and needing his brother to thaw it before he froze for good..."

Hoskins' mouth slowly twisted into a smile. "This is perfect!" He said, excitement in his voice. "The King will die, the Kingdom will demand Claire's death because of it, and we'll get rid of Gray and everyone will believe the story of the kid running off. Jurendelle will make a wonderful East Fotten!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** AH! There's only a couple chapters left! 8D I WILL BE SO SAD! :*(


	16. What is Love?

I am soooo tiiiiired. And gotta go to work! But I wanted to get this done before work so... I may have rushed it a bit. XD But it's still the longest chapter, I think. And just a friendly reminder, don't look at the sun today! 8D Or any day. XD But really not today.

 **Beware the Frozen Heart  
Chapter 16: What Is Love?**

"Hurry up!"

"It's frozen shut!"

"Put your backs into it, lads."

"Be careful, she's dangerous!"

Claire listened to the voices at the door. She pulled on her cuffs and looked out the window behind her. She had to get out. Now. Before she hurt anyone else. She turned back around and looked down at the cuffs. She paused for a moment. Then took a deep breath and yanked back as hard as she could. She did it a second and third time. And then finally, the metal cracked and split.

She smiled weakly and turned towards the window.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry for a moment. He blinked a few times and several things game to him at once. His hands were bound behind his back. His feet were likewise bound and unmovable. His mouth was covered, some fabric tied tight behind his head. Some of his too-long curls were tangled in the tight fabric and hurt. And he was on a ship. One who's interior he didn't recognize. He knew it wasn't a Jurendelle ship. He tried to push himself up but it was useless. He was bound too tightly. He closed his eyes as tears came.

"Oh no! Don't cry, Gray!"

The voice was soft and sweet. And extremely close. He turned and looked back. The... thing was standing over him. Smiling widely. Gray couldn't even fathom what he was seeing. It was a talking snowman. There was a talking snowman smiling at him. Gray's eyes widened and he tried to scream. But the sound just came out muffled.

The snowthing shook it's head and held up it's stick arms. "Hey, hey! It's okay!" It said quickly. "My name is Zara." She bent down and quickly untied him.

Gray pulled off the ropes and threw them aside. He rubbed at the back of his head. "Zara." He repeated her name. Something about the name was familiar.

Zara nodded her head. "I like warm hugs and paperwork."

"Paperwork."

She nodded again and quickly pulled out her notebook and pen. She flipped it open and pointed to a page of scribbles. "I'm an assistant. I take notes."

Gray blinked at the page. He tilted his head to the side. "Uh... I can't read this."

Zara tilted her head to the side as well. "Neither can I."

Gray smiled. "You can't read your own writing?"

Zara shook her head. "I can't read at all. Or write."

Gray let out a laugh. "You're not a very good assistant there, are you?"

Zara snatched back her notebook and shoved it back in her side. "Don't tell Claire!" She begged.

Gray's eyes widened. "Claire?"

Zara nodded. "I love her and I don't wanna disappoint her. But I swear! I'll learn!"

"You... you know... aunt Claire?"

Zara smiled widely and nodded. "I love her! She's so great!"

Gray looked at the ground and wiped at his eyes as he felt tears again. "No. She's not."

"She is!" Zara insisted.

"She killed my brother." Gray mumbled out.

Zara shook her head quickly. "No she didn't. It was an accident but Just Zach is fine."

Gray looked over at her quickly. "He's fine?"

Zara nodded her head again. Then paused and held up her stick arms. "Well... he's sorta fine. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Gray repeated. "What's wrong with him?"

"Claire froze his heart." Zara answered. "Accidently. And the old troll, he said only love can thaw him or else he'll turn to ice forever."

Gray's mouth fell open. "Ice?"

Zara nodded her head.

"Troll..."

She nodded again.

Gray breathed in deeply. It certainly was a wild tale. But then again, Gray was sitting in a ship that was frozen in place by his sorceress aunt and talking to a snowman. Snowgirl... whatever. He breathed out and shook his head. "So... Claire didn't... attack him then?"

"Well..." Zara tilted her head. "Not on purpose, I'm pretty sure. O and I didn't see. Just Zach wanted to talk to her alone."

"O?"

She nodded. "He lives with the trolls and talks to reindeer."

"Is he a troll, too?"

She shook her head. "No. He's a one of you."

Gray nodded slowly. Sure. That all made sense. If he didn't think about it too much.

"So we have to get you to Just Zach right away!"

"Me?"

"You love him, right?"

Gray nodded his head. "I do. He's my brother. He... he's my best friend!"

Zara grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him up. "Come on. Before Echo wanders off."

"Who's Echo?"

"One of O's reindeers."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen's head hung as he walked. His eyes were turned towards the ground. But he hardly saw the cobblestone road beneath his boots. Blue walked beside him closely. But they moved in silence. Owen's mind was blank. The pair made their silent way through the village. No one stopped them or gave them a second look. Not that Owen would have even realized. He just kept walking. They left the village behind and were starting up the mountain.

Until Blue had finally had enough of his sulking. The reindeer snorted loudly and rounded on him, suddenly blocked his way. Owen frowned for a moment, then slowly smiled. "Hey." He reached out to touch her muzzle but she pulled away and lowered her antlers. Owen frowned again and stepped back. "Watch it, Blue."

She advanced on him again and growled loudly. Owen tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes. "What's wrong with you? I can't understand you when you talk like that."

Blue growled again and dipped her antlers forward again. Then looked around Owen and pointed her nose back down at Jurendelle.

Owen shook his head. "No Blue! We're not going back!" He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Blue... I can't go back. That place... isn't my place. I don't belong down in the Kingdom. I... I belong up in the mountains."

Blue snorted loudly and stamped a hoof.

"No! Blue... just... no! I can't! I..." Owen stopped. He frowned and tilted his head as he looked beyond Blue. Two shapes broke through the line of snow covered trees. Owen squinted and Blue turned around beside him, watching as well. The two reindeer slowed and Owen saw the trolls on their backs. Barry was riding on Delta. Ellie was riding on Charlie. And when they stopped, Timmy and Lex popped out from behind Ellie and waved wildly.

Owen straightened up and waved awkwardly at them. "Uh... hey guys.. what are you doing here?"

"Mostly looking for Echo." Ellie said.

"Mostly." Lex repeated, smiling as she peeked around Ellie.

"Mostly?" Owen asked.

"Yes!" Barry said with a laugh. "We were also sent to be nosey."

"Yeah!" Timmy bounced up and started climbing up Charlie's antlers. "How's your boyfriend?"

Owen sighed and shook his head. "So Echo escaped?" He asked, evading the other question.

Barry nodded. "The moment you left, brother. Like the second."

Lex bounced over onto Delta's back, just behind Barry. She laughed loudly and nodded. "Yeah. We all turned around and she was just gone. We looked everywhere but she was gone."

"So... you all came looking for her?" Owen asked.

"No." Barry shook his head. "I did."

"I came to be nosey." Ellie said with a smile.

"We did, too!" Timmy and Lex said together.

"So you haven't seen Echo, huh?" Barry asked.

Owen shook his head. "I'm sure she's fine. She's around here somewhere."

"What about your boyfriend?" Lex asked.

Owen narrowed his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Is he okay?" Ellie asked softly.

Owen shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well..." Timmy pointed down towards the Kingdom. "Go back and find out."

Owen shook his head. "No, he's find. He's with his brother."

"Go and find out yourself!" Ellie said. "You can save him, too."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He's with his brother!" He repeated. "Grandpappie said that would work."

"But true love..." Ellie started.

"We just met!" Owen snapped.

Barry rolled his eyes. "We saw the way you looked at him, brother."

"I didn't look at him!"

"We saw the way he looked at you."

Owen stopped and glanced over at Ellie. "He... he looked at me?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "He did."

Owen turned away slightly. Could the trolls really be so perceptive? As he had said a million times already, it seemed, they'd just met. "We just met..." Owen said softly.

"Sometimes that's all it takes." Ellie said with a wistful voice. "A look and you know. Love is love."

Barry suddenly stood up on Delta's back. He sprang forward and knocked Owen down on the ground. "Brother!"

"Damnit, Barry!" Owen swore.

Barry bounced slightly on Owen's chest. "It's so clear and obvious, brother. Just embrace it!"

Were they right? Owen looked. Of course he looked. He knew he did. Every chance he got, he watched the King during their adventure. But... did Zach as well? Maybe. Had Owen missed it? Or had he just chosen to miss it? Owen swallowed and laid his head back in the snow. It was cold. And his hair was wet. And cold. He shivered and thought about how cold Zach had felt against him. And idly, he wondered how warm Zach could feel against him.

A gust of colder air suddenly swept over them. Barry stood up on Owen's chest and pointed. "What's that?"

The rest turned to look and Owen finally pushed Barry off. He scrambled up and turned to look. His eyes widened. Jurendelle was completely blocked from view. A large blizzard swirled around the whole Kingdom. "Zach!" Owen gasped loudly and raced forward.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach leaned heavily on the door as he listened to the voices on the other side. A voice he knew and two he didn't. But he could guess the two he didn't. He'd glimpsed the two men at the coronation. Treason, mutiny, treachery, betrayal and other such words ran rampant through his head. They were just going to leave him in his room until he froze solid!

The voices stopped and Zach waited a moment. When it was all silent, he tried the knob. But it was locked. Of course it was locked. He pushed off the door and turned away from it. He took a few steps and collapsed on the floor in the middle of his room. He shivered and curled in on himself. He closed his eyes and he absently thought of Owen. The man laughing and smiling and never shutting up. Zach actually missed him and his crazy reindeer.

A few moments later, the door handle jiggled slightly. Zach blinked and looked at it. It could be someone to help him. But it just as easily could be that vile King coming back to finish him off. Zach glanced around the room. If he could just reach his bed, he could try to hide under it.

The door handle jiggled again, louder this time. Zach took a deep breath and reached out. His arms shook violently as he scraped himself along the floor. But finally, after what felt like forever, he reached the edge of his bed. He rolled under it and collapsed again.

The door eased open slowly and there was a carrot stuck in the key hole. Zara let out a soft laugh as she pulled the carrot free and stuck it back on her face. "Can't believe that worked!"

"Zara?" Zach practically chocked on her name, his voice barely audible.

Zara stepped into the room quickly and shut the door. Then she turned around and searched the room. "Just Zach?" She called out. "You in here?"

Zach held his hand out and waved from under the bed. "Here."

Zara rushed over and grabbed his arm. She pulled with all her might and managed to pulled him out. "What're ya doing under there?"

Zach pushed up slowly, trying to sit up. Zara helped and he managed to lean against the bedpost. "Hiding." He breathed out heavily. "Didn't... know... it was you..."

Zara reached up to ruffle Zach's hair. It had turned completely white. And his skin was almost just as white. "You look awful!"

Zach smiled weakly at her. "I'm not gonna make it, Zara." He said softly.

Zara frowned and shook her head. "Stop it. You'll be fine." She looked around quickly and frowned. "Just Zach... where's O?"

"I... I don't know." Zach said, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I woke up here... alone... with the voices."

"Voices? You're hearing voices?"

Zach shook his head. "No, Vic Hoskins and his men. They kidnapped me. They're trying to kill me. Owen left me."

Zara frowned and shook her head. "O wouldn't have left you!"

Zach looked away again and didn't say anything.

"He wouldn't!" Zara insisted. "He loves you."

Zach's eyes widened and he looked at Zara. "He... he can't..."

"He does."

Zach looked away again. "You heard him..." He said softly, his voice barely a whisper. "What he said to his dad and his family..."

Zara let out a sigh and shook her head. "You really don't know, do you?"

Zach didn't answer.

Zara huffed and shook her head. "Fine. No O. Let's get you to Gray."

Zach looked back at her. "Gray?"

She nodded. "I left Echo with him."

"Echo?"

Zara nodded again. "She must have snuck off. But we saved Gray! She led me right to him!"

Zach's eyes widened. "Saved Gray?"

She nodded again. "He was on a ship. He was kidnapped."

Zach leaned forward slightly and grabbed Zara's stick arm. "Zara, you have to get him away!" He said loudly. "They'll kill him!"

"Just Zach, we have to get you to him! Now!"

Zach shook his head. " Just make sure Gray is safe! Tell him... to tell the Kingdom... what the King from Fotten tried to do it him... and me... and Claire... save aunt Claire... tell Gray to go to Claire! He can convince her to come back and freeze those awful men."

"Just Zach! No!" Zara pried his fingers off and shook her head. "You're gonna come with me! You can do it!"

Zach blinked at her. The snowgirl had said it with such conviction. For a moment, he felt a flutter in his chest. "You... you really think I can?" He asked softly.

She nodded her head. "I know you can!"

Zach wasn't so convinced. But for Gray, he'd try. For Zara and Claire and the Kingdom... and Owen, he'd give it one last try. He nodded his head.

But before he could do anything, the window suddenly blasted open. A gust of snow, ice, and cold air swarm in. The whole room began to freeze. Zara darted towards the door. She pulled on the handle but it held fast. "It's frozen shut, Just Zach!"

Zach lifted his arm and pointed feebly at the open window.

Zara nodded and darted back to Zach. She tried to help him up. "Come on, Just Zach. Try hard!"

Zach gritted his teeth and pulled himself up with her help.

"That's it!" Zara cheered. "Keep moving!" Together, they slowly ambled towards the window.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Just 2 more chapters left. 8D


End file.
